The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts
by VizeerLord
Summary: Harry disappears from the stoop of number 4, on that fatefull night. He is called back in forth year, he does not come alone.
1. Chapter 1

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

ISDH

Ch 1

121

01/11/81

As the clock over the Church struck midnight, a grey shadow ghosted onto the street, from the wooded area. As it stepped on the asphalt, a flash of gold, and the lights winked out one by one. It approached a house completely normal… looking like each and every one of the others.

As the Grey form walked past the new model BMW, a tabby calico stroped his ankles. "Should have known you would be here, McGonagall." a wisened, yet joyful voice identified the Grey shadow as one Albus Dumbledor.

The Cat shimmered, and shifted into the Witch closed to him. "I was watching the House, a favor to Lilly. Does this mean that the Rumors are true?" the Scottish witch pulled her shawl closer about her shoulders. "The Dark Lord…?"

"Gone. But at great cost, I am afraid." the old wizard mourned. "Some good news though, not all was lost." He turned his head as he looked toward Scotland. "He should be arriving right about…"

A low growl, floated over the trees just before a light appeared. Shortly a motorcycle, dwarved only by the 'Man' riding it, landed on the street. As the bike came to halt before the two Professors, the Mammoth of a Man swung off. "Evenin' Professors."

"G'Night Hagrid." McGonagall smiled fondly at the Brute.

"Night." Albus smiled at his Underling. "And how is our Guest?"

"Doing good." The large man unlung the sling on his chest, unveiling the sleeping baby. "He fell asleep as we were passing over Bristol." the sleeping child had a massive scar on his brow, but seemed to be at peace.

The Headmaster took the bundled child and carried him to the stoop. "Here you go Harry. All is in place." He cast a few wandless charms, covered by the Warming charm on the blanket warped about the child.

As the two watching put up token objections to the child being left like a bottle of milk, they both bowed to the 'Wisdom' of their Elder. After securing the Wards about the House and child, the three left as they came.

As the last traces of the Arcanes faded into the Night, a Shadow, blacker than the Dark, stepped into the light. "So the Old Woman was correct. I see something that would bring great Power and Fear to my Son's Night Parade." He swept the sleep moppet into his arms and embraced the Shadows again.

Twenty minutes later, the Wards crashed.

Harry Potter was never seen Surrey again, nor in England

121

The Summer of 1991, no Owl could find Harry Potter, and when the school year started, the Country panicked… until a new Knight stepped up. Neville Longbottom, thought by one and all as a Squib, Rose to Power, and crushed the Dark Lord's attempt at resurrection. No one but those who were there, know what happened, but the rumors say…

In the Year 1992, a new terror came to the School. Those that knew something was in Play, kept their heads down.

Neville Longbottom, and his Friend Granger moved the Mountains to find the truth, and in the End, brought the end to the Heir. but not without cost. Longbottom was bitten, and just before succumbing to his wounds and the venom, he was saved…

In the year 1993, a man thought dead was found in the Tower of the House of the Brave. The Man though to have killed him was drug from the Hellhole he was buried in, and fast tracked to Recovery. If anything, Black was another way to find Potter… But Albus was busy trying to groom Longbottom as the new Champion of the Light.

In the year 1994, The Goblet of Fire came to Hogwarts.

And the first sign that Potter was alive…

121

The Great Hall was packed. The candles burned low, as Everyone locked eyes on the Golden and Jeweled Cup before the Head table.

"Okay everyone!" Albus approached the cup, "When your Name is called, please proceed to the trophy room," he waved to the room off the Great Hall, that he often used to arrive and leave for meals. "Goblet is just about ready, any last minute entries?"

His only answer was the flames in the goblet shifting from sapphire blue to ruby red, just before they flashed and flared. "Dumstrum gives us… KRUM!"

The wizards in red exploded in applauze, as the rest of the Hall clapped polity. One Ron Weasley stood to whistle and cheer. The Stoic Olympian stood and moved with a slow ease, akin to that of a golem.

"Next we have…" Albus called out as the Cup sparked again, "... From Beauxbatons...DE LUCURE!"

The Clapping from the sea of blue was polite, but reserved, as was the the rest of the Hall. The silver haired 'goddess' moved with a liquid grace that few humans could match, as she followed the Quiditch Star.

"Then we get from Hogwarts…" Albus snagged the third scrap of parchment. "...DIGGORY!"

The table filled with the Black and Yellow robed students just went crazy, as the 'Boy-too-pretty-for-a-mortal' stood, and joined his fellow Champions.

"Now as we gather to…" whatever Albus was going to say, the Cup Flared once More. The Headmaster caught the scrap. "LONGBOTTOM." he snorted, before reading out loud, "Fate's Bitch."

The Table of Red and Gold erupted in laughter, as the stocky student stood with a sigh, "Again Headmaster?" He stepped off the Bench, "You know what Gran is going to say about this." as he was passing the Cup, it flared for a fifth time.

Albus caught the slip of Parchment. "HARRY POTTER!"

The name echoed through the Hall…

Then the Great Bell over the Front Doors, boomed once

Twice.

Thrice.

Then a shimmer appeared in the exact center of the Hall. As the Shimmer fell away, revealing a youth just short of sixteen years of age, black hair, pulled into a long tail, dressed in a kimono of night blue silk, and Gata. In his left Hand he clutched a scepter of wrapped bone and pearl. His emerald eyes scanned the Hall, "Sofu wa ikatteirudarou." [GrandFather is going to be pissed.]

Then he collapsed.

Poppy, the school mediwitch was on him faster than a Krup on a Kneazle. A few flicks of her wand, and she sighed a breath of relief, "He is just exhausted. Where ever that Thing brought him from, it drained his Core to do it." She stood, flicked her wand again, and with the boy floating at her side strode from the Hall.

Black, that year's DADA Professor was on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Deathwearsblack; because you Asked

The Night Parade come to Hogwarts

Ch 2

121

Japan,

Baby Harry was brought 'Home' to the Nura Household, where he was raised as the younger brother of Rikou, how would be named the Third Heir. When Harry was Five, he was taken to the Local Branch of Gringotts. (Goblins don't let Wizard views interfere with Profit, why should they allow Yokai views. Profit is Profit.) With the Heirship of Potter locked and confirmed, the Second Heir, Rihan, now the Commander of the Nura Clan, had the Boy tested and trained.

Harry, or as he was called Hari, was taught the arts of the Shegenju, an Elemental spirit Mage, and the Onmyoji, a Spirit or Demon Hunter mage. He quickly Learned how to Channel his Magic into totems known as Ofoedu and Shikigami. As he studies progressed, so to did his powers. He Learned to channel his Ki and mix it with his Mana of his Magic to enrich and empower them both.

As he trained his Mind and Soul, he too trained his body. The Assassin Monk, Kurotabo taught him the ways of the Staff and Knife, as Shoei, son of Hihi taught him the Way of the Sword. He Learned the Art of War from the Tengu Clan. The Local Magic Society checked in on him, once, and seeing as he was being raised not only by a Yokai Clan, but the Nura, laid down the Law, and walked away.

1\. The Mundane or Normals can not know about the Supernatural. If a Normal comes 'Hunting', Report it to the 'Council' and they will handle it. (the KPP has been listed, but left to the Nura as they are only interested in Yokai)

2\. No Killing if you can Help it, Backup your side of any conflict. Always clean up after yourself. LEAVE NO EVIDENCE.

3\. Commit no Crime against Mundanes using the Arts. If you must, use Mundane methods.

Etc.

At the age of Seven, Hari and Rukou lost their Father.

Grandfather reclaimed the Title of Supreme Commander.

Hari redoubled his training, as Rikou began his training for the position of Third Heir. Hari was a loner outside the Household, while Rikou had a collection of friends.

Then the Troubles started.

When Rikou was named Heir, He had to move against a Rat-type of Yokai that had targeted children for no reason other then to kill them and spread fear.

The there was the so-called Gyuki's revolt. A strong supporter of his Father and Grandfather, saw the Boy as a weakling, and made a move. While the fallout of the Revolt weakened the borders of the Clan's terrery, the Clan grew stronger.

When a Tanuki cub thought that the Clan was Weak, He tried to show his Father that he was a Power to Contend with. He was Wrong. Rikou showed him that one needs to be careful what one calls weak, and what one calls strong.

Hari was just coming home, from a long Training Journey, and as he Passed through the Damaged Gates of the Compound, he heard a whisper "Harry Potter."

He gripped his Dragon Rod, as he locked eyes with the Guard at the Gate. "Ojīsan ni iu…"[tell Grandfather that…] when a hook snagged him behind his navel, and pulled.

…

…

As the world blurred into focus, in a Room, 'No, more a 'hall'...' formed about him. He could feel the Magic in the place. It was like going from wading in the stream, to walking under the Ocean. Then there was all the people. Humans, and a few 'other's mixed in. He could feel the Kami and the Wa of the Whole place, and then the cost of his travel spell hit him.

"Sofu wa ikatteirudarou." [GrandFather is going to be pissed.] Hari allowed the Night to claim him.

121

Black burst into the Medical Wing, panting. He had run here as a human, for two reasons, he was trying to hind the fact he was a Animagus, and two, he forgot he could run faster as a Grim.

He saw was the nurse backing away from the boy that could be his godson...his pup, only to freeze when he waw what she was backing away from. A Jade scaled Cobra with amber markings, had rose from the boy's robes. While the hood was flared, it just coiled about on the lad's chest, it's tongue flickering...tasting the air.

"Poppy." Black moved his hand slowly to the hilt of his wand, "Where…"

"Under his collar. I disturbed it trying to disrobe the boy."

"The Massster left no ordersss on thisss" the two humans looked back at the snake, and gaped as it expanded… until it was thrice as long as the boy was tall. A weapon, two great scimitars joined at the hilt-butts, a massive Pearl between them, clutched in taloned hands, pointed at the two. "Too cold. Make it quick! What you want!"

"My duty is to see to his health." Poppy spoke clearly.

"I believe him to be kin." Black answered, "My Heir in fact."

"The Feemale may approach." the snake moved off the bed, never shifting its position nor taking it's eyes off them. "Wizzard watch door." it's fangs and forked tongue making it stretch it's word bezzarly.

As Black turned back to the door, it swung open as Albus led the Headmasters into the Ward. "... over thirteen years ago, today. For him to appear like that…" Albus came to a stop, ignoring the wand at his throat, in favor of the snake...thing hovering over Poppy and Potter. "Ahh, Poppy, what is that?"

"The Boy had it in his robes, Headmaster. He has a familiar bond with it." the witch did not look up as she finished her examination of the boy.

"Kutama." the snake head bobbed, "Naga."

"I must ask you to step away from the young man." Albus pressed his authority.

"Would you allow another to take your bird?" hissed the Naga as the bladed staff was drawn across it's rippled chest, "Neither shall I be removed from my Massster, except by great forssce."

"My Familiar is a creature of light!" Albus protested, "You are but..."

"A Snake." the naga smiled, "Yes. But I am bound to the Mage you seek to remove me from. Until He breaks the bond, I am his as he is Mine."

"Poppy…" Albus tried another route.

"Unless your next words are you passing your bond to Fawks to either myself or Black, shut it and Leave. And take those lollygaggers with you." Poppy turned from the bedside, "The boy is going to sleep until morning at least, and Black has first watch. Or have you come to check yourselves into my care for holding this Merlin be Damned game?"

Albus' eyes bulged, before he turned and began herding everyone behind him out.

As the doors closed, Black sealed them, before turning back to the Naga. "Go ahead, return to your smaller size. No One but Poppy is getting close to him, until he wakes." A quick shift to Padfoot, and he hopped onto the bed between the door and the boy.

The Naga watched him, before tucking it's arms behind it's back, staff vanishing as it did so, and 'falling across the boy, as folded in on itself. Quickly it was an 23 inch snake again, that burrowed into the boy's night clothes.

Padfoot sighed. He could smell his pup under all the other scents that clung to the lad. It was good to have the pack on the mend. Moony would be here in the morning…

All was on the up.

121

In the Tower of the Brave, the Party was just getting started. Most were in the common room drinking butter-beers and snacking on baked goods. Ron was sitting in a corner, stuffing his face with cookies, muttering about how "Longbottom always gets everything…"

Up in the fourth year dorms, Neville and Hermione were talking.

"Is it really Potter?" the bulkly boy asked as he kicked Ron's robe aside. "I was too far to see. And what Language was he speaking?"

"As far as I could tell, it might be. He did have a minor scar over his right eye." Hermione Granger sat on his neatly made bed. "Judging by the clothing, I would say Japanese. Never having heard it before, can not be completely sure."

"Did you get the letter to Heimdal?"

"He was waiting on the banister on the third floor." She bent down to pick up her 'cat'. "I almost regret choosing this scruffy beast over an owl myself." she buried her face in his orange fur, "Almost."

"Yeah. Trevor is great, and Heimdal is just bril, but neither is cuddly." Neville checked his bedside garden, before sitting beside her. "So… the Trumpet in the room. What are we going to about this tournament?"

"Well you have written to your Gran." the bookworm flicked a finger out, counting. "You still need to tell Hannah and Sue, Box Weasley's ears, fatten Malfoy's lip, and pay off the twins."

Neville nodded along with her, before he heard what she said. "Weasley's ears, I can do, but you're much better with Malfoy. As for the Twins, all paid up. Fronted them the gold for this party." then he froze. Turning slowly, "What do you mean, 'Tell Hannah and Sue.'?"

"Are you dating One or the Other?" the muggleborn resumed rubbing her face in her cat's fur.

"Yeah…" Neville eased away from his friend. "About that. Hannah has both an older sister, and an older brother. So she is a good match." he picked up the watering can, filling it from his (third) wand, he began to water the plants. "But Sue is the last of her House. No Matter how we would want to, She can not become my wife. And with Gran...any girl I date, there is going to be talks of Marriage Contracts."

"That's Barbaric!"

"Old Blood rules." Neville refused to look at her. "But all is not lost. Sue and Hannah are the best of Friends, and last year sat down, and drew up a flow chart of all the Males in Hogwarts. They cross checked bloodlines, money, Magic, and personalities. The Top Five in no particular order include; me, Malfoy, Nott, Davies, and Smith." He set the can down to kean on the wall. "Smith has everything, but thinks he is Merlin's Gift to Witches, and even as a third year, was 'Action Heavy' as Hannah put it. Sue had to knee him in the stones to back off...twice." He hung his head, "Davies is already in a contract and is a one witch wizard. Malfoy and Nott." Neville sighed, "To quote Susan, 'No, Just Hell No.' So that leaves me. With the issues I have had over the last three years, they decided that if I made it through all seven years, I would need something special." He locked eyes with Granger, "They decided that if I was a good match in person as I was on paper, they would share. They have been passing me back and forth like a quaffle before a match."

"So…" Hermione set Crookshanks to the side. "We need see if they back Cedric or you. I am alright if they play both sides, but it must be equally both sides."

Just the door was kicked in, as Ron stumbled into the room. "You! You just had to go and show up everybody, didn't you! Just had to show off yet again! Lord Longbottom! Holy Hogwarts answer to Merlin!" then beady eyes found Granger, "Up here getting some from your whore?"

Granger went for her wand… Neville just threw a right cross...so hard Ron bounced out the door and down the stairs. The whole common room had gone quiet when Ron had kicked the door in. Now, as the two pissed fourth years descended on the worm on the floor, everyone drew back. They had seen Neville take on Goyle and Crabbe and win as Hermione beat the ever living shit out of Malfoy.

"What was that you said Worm?" Neville sneered, "Repeat it so your brothers know I am in the right to break your face."

"No need. Lord Longbottom." Fred stepped to the scion's side.

"We heard everything." George draped an arm over Granger's side

"We are telling Miss Minnie and Mom." they choursed.

"I too heard it." McGonagall's dry voice drifted from the portrait hole. "And after delivering the, Mister Weasley to the Medical Wing, I am calling your Mother. Come!" her eyes flickered to the twins, "Third years and under to bed, everyone else, you have an hour. That includes clean up." The Deputy Headmistress led the youngest son of House Weasley into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

Ch 3

$parseltongue$

[translation]

121

A thump on the Door alerted Black and Poppy that someone was at the door. The Wards told the Nurse that it was McGonagall, with a student.

Black shifted back to human form, as he drew his wand. He released the lock on the Doors, as the Scottish witch pushed in. a Redhead head followed her in. "What did the Prat do this time?" Black sighed.

"Bad Mouthed Longbottom, and Granger." The scot sighed in turn, "Longbottom got to him before she did, but did some real damage to his jaw. The twins backed Longbottom, and the whole Tower heard the whole thing."

"Over there, Mister Weasley." the Nurse pointed to the bed by the door. "Let's see about getting you fixed up."

As the boy sat, she swished her wand over the boy's face. "Dislocated jaw, Cracked the jawbone, and loosened a few teeth." the Matron reported to the room. "Hold still." a flick of her wand, and the jaw reset with a snapping pop. the boy flinched. "And now a couple potions for the bone breaks, and then you will be here for the night." She bustled off to get the potions including the dreaded the Skele Gro. When she returned, the boy grimaced, then bolted the potions as she gave them to him, (well trained by his mother) then climbed into the bed.

Black sat on the bed he had near 'Potter' and watched the boy, accept the potions and the 'mothering' of the Matron. "When you going to learn, Ronald?" He shook his shaggy head, "That is the third time this Year alone. Lupin said you were in here six times before Christmas last year, and we will not ask Poppy about the years before that."

Ron grunted, but his eyes darted to the slumbering lump in the bed next top the Professor.

"And do not think of bothering Him." Black warned as he tucked the wand back into his sleeve. "You will not like his Guardian." He shimmered, as he pulled the grim over the wizard. The big black dog turned about on the bed twice, before looking it's pup, tucking its tail under it's chin.

Poppy turned to McGonagall, and nodded to her office. As both senior witches entered, McGonagall stepped to the Floo, a pinch of the green powder… "The Burrow!" and vanished into the bloom of flame. Three minutes later the fire bloomed again, as two Witches stepped from the fire.

"What has he done now?" the Redhead Matron asked tiredly.

"Insulted the Lordling of Longbottom, and his Vassal." McGonagall sat in a conjured straight backed chair. The Mother conjured her own, worn plushing chair, as the Nurse was in a muggle wooden desk chair, on wheels and a spindle. "Longbottom cracked his jaw for his insult. Now I could punish Longbottom, but to do so, I would have to rake Ronald over the coals. This is the third time he has ended up here in the Infirmary because he could not or would not watch his mouth."

"He is in my Care until Morning, unless you want to take him home." Poppy poured three tumblers of Fire Whiskey, two fingers each. "The way things are going, he is not going to make it to Christmas this year."

"The only reasons that Longbottom has not declared Feud over Ronald's mouth, is that he has yet to claim the Ring, and he is on good terms with your other sons."

"I think I will be taking the Boy home in the Morning." The Mother said sadly. "Maybe his Father and I will finally get through…" Her line of thought was broken by the scream of Fear from her son in the other room. "What has that Fool done now?!" the three women bolted to their feet.

"Most Likely ignored Lord Black's warning about disturbing Potter." Poppy sighed as she led the way into the Ward. "He has a Guardian, that is not happy about being here."

In the Ward, 'Harry' was still asleep, as Padfoot was lounging on the bed next to him. But the Naga, with his Bladed Staff poised, Looming over the prone Ronald Weasley on the Floor, was new. "Why arre we being Herasssed?" The incensed snake-man hissed.

Poppy shook her head again, "He was warned." she waved the wands the two witches behind her had drawn on the Naga. "Minnie and I both heard Lord Black tell him to leave him alone."

"You are allowing such a Dark…" Molly started to build up steam to yell.

"It is Potter's Familiar." Poppy glared at the witch. "It is protecting the Boy, while the Boy can not protect himself. Now while it is not on our list of Light sided Beasts, it has yet to harm anyone, or even threaten anyone, _unless_ they get too close to his Master." her ire was directed at the boy who, by the smell, had shate himself.

The grim bark, as to laugh, then settled back down.

"And the Grim?" queried Molly.

"Belongs to the School, for the year at least." McGonagall glared at the 'dog'. "Why he is here, I can not say, but it is good to see him here rather than leading the twins into trouble."

"Like they need help." snorted the nurse.

"On second thought, I think I will take him now." Molly flicked her wand at her son, cleaning him, before pulling him to her feet. A hook motion had him on his feet, his ear in a 'nanny grip' as she walked him to the floo. "We will talk by Friday. Minnie, Poppy." the tiredness in her voice speaking volumes.

121

Japan, Kanto region , dawn breaking in the East

(all speech here will be in japanese)

"Supreme Commander!" the shrill voice of Natto Kozou carried through the house. As the small yoki cornered the hallway leading to where Nurarihyon sat sipping his tea with his grandson Rikou. The bean-based yokai skidded to a halt, "Master Hari returned, Commander!"

"That is good, have him report to me as soon as he can" the old 'man' sipped his tea. "That is no reason to be running through the halls screaming your head off."

"Yes Supreme Commander. But as soon as Master Hari set foot inside the Gate, he vanished. A blueish purple flare."

The old man's head snapped up. "Assemble Hari's Parade." he turned his head to his grandson, "Are you going?"

The boy paused before shaking his head. "No Grandfather. If you will trust me here with the Clan, guide Hari in teaching these fools the true meaning of Fear."

"That we will." a sip of his tea, That we will."

The word went out; Lord Hari was taken and his Parade was called to witness his bringing the Night to the Fools that Dared to mess with the Nura Clan!

121

Hari woke to the chilly grey of Scotland predawn. He dressed in soft flannel pajamas. He could feel Kutama across his chest and Neko'nayami under his left armpit. Something must have upset Kutama, as he prefered the right arm. Hari gently rubbed the snake's head. $Any problems in the night?$

$No Master. Not problems, but the great bearded fool tried to get me to leave you, and a thief poked a little to close. 'Bane slept through the night, but we were expecting him to sleep for three days anyhow.$ the Naga sighed. As His rose from the Mage's top, $The Dog claims to be Kin.$ the tapered head pointed off to the side.

Looking over, Hari came eye to eye with a Grim. "Foo."

The grim, blinked, before shifting to a black haired wizard, "Close. Padfoot. You used to call me Pa'Foo."

Hari chuckled. "Sorry. No. I meant Foo as in Foo Dog." he sat up, looking about, and spotting a pile of paper figurines, selected a four legged one. "Yawarakaiashi Hiru [soft-foot heel!] As he spoke he flicked the folded paper figurine into the isle. The resulting explosion of smoke cleared to show a black 'dog' with a short muzzle, jade eyes, and a gold mane.

Black stood slowly, walking around the chest high 'dog'. "Other than size and mane, I could see Padfoot and beauty being easily confusing as to which is me and yours." the Foo sniffed the Wizard.

"Wolf?" Hari asked. "What Wolf?"

The foo snorted.

Hari frowned at the older man, "You run with a Wolf...He called it Pack."

"Oh, You must mean Moony." Black chuckled, as he returned to sit on the bed he spent the night on. "Your birth father's second best friend." he puffed his chest, "I of course am … or rather was his Best Friend. He often called me his 'Brother in all but Blood', and even there we were cousins." his grin faltered, as recalled his loss of Prongs and Lily. "Moony, whom you called Unca Mooy, is a werewolf."

"That explains that…" Hari looked about again, "My Clothes are…"

A squeak from behind him drew the eye of everything awake in the room. A short creature the size of Natto Kazou, or his 'cousin' Natto Kazu', who tagged along after Hari when he was home, crouched behind Hari in a faded scarlet pillowcase. It was hiding from the Foo, behind the only thing it trusted, a Wizard.

"What are you?" Hari asked the small being

"Teaki is House Elf." the small thing whimpered, "Nice Mister protect Teaki from fae doggy?"

Hari blinked at Teaki, before grabbing the scruff of the elf's 'robe' and lifted it around to face the Foo. "Yawa, Tomodachi. Mamoru." the Foo leaned in and sniffed. "He now knows you are a friend, and will protect you, unless you attack him, or me." Hari looked at the Foo, "Natto? Really?" looking at the little guy, "He says you smell like a little friend of mine." Hari released the elf, who, looking between the two wizards and the Foo, before deciding he had Work to do…

"Mister had a Question?" the high voice was trying to be calm.

Hari frowned before he remembered, "My clothes."

Teaki snapped his fingers, and all clothing appeared on the foot of the bed. "Teaki has Work to do. Mister bes calling if need anys thing." Teaki popped away.

"That was almost weird." Hari turned to look at Yawa, "Aimaina." The 'Dog' dissolved into a dark grey mist surrounding the bed. With quick practiced movements, the young mage striped away the soft cotton-wool blend, and dressed in his silks. As settled the Outer Robe of the Kimono about his shoulders, he barked the order, "Hiru!" As the fog reformed into the Foo, only this time, he condensed himself to only be knee high on Hari, revealing Poppy and McGonagall.

He raised an eyebrow, as he clutched a folded paper snake. He smartly stepped into his Geta sandals.

The Witch in Tartan robes and a hat that was one part conical(traditional witches) hat and part deerstalker (Sherlock Holmes) hat, stepped forward, "You are Harry Potter, are you not?" her tone brokered no tomfoolery.

"I was so born." the green eyed youth, bowed to the ladies, "Hari Naru, Left Hand to the Third Heir of Clan Naru and the Pandemonium. Lord of House Potter, Noble and Ancient. Heir to several others, and a student of the Shugenja and Onmyoji Arts."

"Do you have any idea why you were brought here?"

"None milady."He shifted his weight, "I do not know about you, but I have not eaten since mid-day yesterday...in Japan. With the summoning last night, your time, I really could use a bite."

"I will take care of it Minnie." Black stepped forward, "The Lad and I have a few personal things to talk about as well." turning to the younger wizard, "Private Quarters? Or Dinning Hall?" he stood and walked to the door with a swagger, "I personally prefer the Great Hall, two reasons." pulling the door open for the young lord, "One, it will allow all the Witches to see you and whisper about you. Two, I get to rub the Fact that Black will not pass to the Albino Ferret."

"Let's see this Great Hall of yours." Potter fell into pace beside the lanky Lord, his Foo, Yawa, trotting at his heels, his corba up his right sleeve, his rat up his left, and the Sceptre through his obi. "Now why in the Stygian Hells am I here?"

121

The Great Hall

Breakfast was due to be served any minute. Albus down early. He wanted to eat quickly, so he could be gone when the 'Coming Storm' he could see on this sunny day, arrived. Last night was bad enough with Igor and Olympe, he did not need Augusta Longbottom driving home this broomstick.

He sipped his cocoa, frowning as he noticed that his mini marshmallows had melted. He random thought were ripped to the here and now as the great Doors swung Open as a Charm Lord Black had enchanted on the archway played a tune. It was different for each Teacher, and only if the Teacher was alone, or with less than three students. This time it was Severus Snape. The tune was identified as the Imperial March. Snape had even enjoyed it, when it was explained that it was the enterance of an aggtaginaste from an epic muggle movie. He shoulders would straighten, his spine stiffen, and his eyes sharpen. Even as he hurried along the isles between the tables to the Headmaster's side, the difference was noticeable.

"Yes Severus." Albus set the murky muggy on the table before him, before tapping the table beside it. An elf replaced it with a fresh mug, including new minis.

"The Wolf was one thing, he at least knows his subject, but then you bring in Black!" the Potion Master hissed, so as to not be overheard by the few students at the tables. "Now to make things worse Potter has found his way here!"

"Yes." Dumbledor grinned at greasy haired man, "Good luck, that. All signs that Tom is stirring, and will try to return again this year." He sipped his cocoa. "Longbottom is good, but Potter is better."

The doors swung open again, this time just enough for Flitwick to slip in. The music that trickled down was Oingo Boingo's I Like Little Girls. The half-breed sang along as he gambolled up the aisle to his chair, ducking under the High Table rather walking about it. As he climbed into his chair, a pot of Coffee and pot of Cocoa appeared before him. As he mixed his morning drink, one part coffee, two parts cocoa, two spoons of sugar, brown, not white, and splash of heavy cream, he nodded to the Headmaster and Potion Master.

"What are you going to do about this, _Headmaster_?" Snape hissed in the white bearded sage's ear.

"Bring the boy to heel, finish off Riddle, and guide Wizarding Britain into a Golden Age." Albus smirked into his mug.

Snape snorted, as he turned away to his seat on the end.

The next teacher through the Door was Black, the music was Back in Black by AC/DC, and the oddly dressed youth at his side started at the music, before smirking, and nodding. Instead coming to the head table, Black led the boy to the center of Gryffindor table and sat. a whispered word, and finger wiggle and Albus could hear everything around Black as if he was perched on the rogue's shoulder.

121 (going to shift from AD to HP/HN pov as we go.)

"... and the Ceiling is enchanted to reflect the sky above. The Owls drop through the Owl-portals, drop of the mail, and fly back out." The Lanky Lord swung a leg over the bench, before dropping onto it, dragging the other leg after.

"Owls?" the eyebrow over the green left eye flickered. "For mail?" The boy stepped over the bench, then sat with a grace, not seen in males. A funny looking dog scrambled up beside the lad.

"Yeah. a bit of a mess, really, but nearly everything moves by Owl post." He tapped the table with a knuckle. "Coffee, four sugars, two creams, please. You want anything? Food will be here in about five minutes."

"Tea, please." Harry blinked, "Jasmine if you got it please."

The dog whined. "No. No Sake before Dinner. Choose again." the dog yipped. "Okay, he wants some milk."

A mug that looked like it was crossed with a soup bowl appeared before the adult. A pot with a handle on the side phased in just at the edge of Harry's reach, with a small cup before him. The boy smiled, and poured himself a measure, as if had been doing so for years. A serving bowl filled with milk popped in before the maned grim, who dipped his head, sipping, rather then lapping.

"I need to take to Gringotts. Get you the Heir ring, and all that. There are a few things you are going to want. Wool Robes, for one. Winter is beginning here, and is expected to get worse." he grinned at the boy, "Your dog is washing his face in the milk."

"No, He just detests the sound made by lapping. He is sipping it like a horse does." the dog looked up, as Harry grabbed a nearby napkin, and wiped his muzzle. "He also likes to make a mess."

"Konnichiwa." pulled both males attention to two new arrivals. The Boy looked to be part Go-zu oni, with the twisted muscle and long face of a bull. The Girl, who had spoken, looked to be tied to the Rodent group, with prominent fore teeth, and frizzy hair. Hari could tell that she had recently had her teeth resized, as she was not yet use to their new size.

"Ni-Hao." Hari returned with a smirk.

The girl blinked, "I thought you were Japanese…"

"I am." Hari smiled, as he Bowed from the Shoulders, "Naru Hari."

"But…" she shook off the the thought, "Granger Hermione," she mimicked him, as she sat across from Black.

The Boy grunted. "Longbottom. My Friends call me Neville." Just then food began to roll into place on the Table.

"All this from Elves?" Hari asked black, as he looked at the fried food.

"Yeap." Black mixed himself a big bowl of porridge, with berries, honey, and cream. "Hogwarts has the Largest colony of Elves in all of Britain, if not Europe."

"Slavery." Grumbled Hermione.

"How so?" Hari asked as he fed a plate of sausages to the Foo.

"House Elves serve the Family." Longbottom assembled his plate. "What Granger here is talking about is the fact, they bond themselves to the Family they serve, and if the Family should chose, they can trade or even sell the Elf off. The Elves are a Symbiotic race, needing the magic of a Wizarding Family to live, and have been for centuries. The little guys are very devoted to their Families, and most Families are devoted to them." He glared at the witch, "Just so Families mistreat their Elf, does not mean that all will."

"Among my Household in Japan, we had several smaller… beings that did things to make life easier for the Combat class members." Hari frowned at the selections offered. "I was really looking forward to Natto's Miso soup this morning. He snagged two pieces of toast, smeared with butter, and ate that while Yawa polished off a plate of bacon as well as sausage.

"Not to pry, but where did the Dog come from?" the witch burst out.

"How Long you been holding that in?" the wizard at her side asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

Ch 4

$parseltongue$

[translation]

121

"_Not to pry, but where did the Dog come from?" Granger burst out._

"_How Long you been holding that in?" Longbottom asked._

"Since before we sat down." She huffed.

"He is my Shikigami." Hari replied, "A spirit given form…"

"Given form by a mage or Onmyoji through a talisman, and Power." Hermione rattled off.

"Basically correct." Hari frowned at the girl, "But the truth is much more complex than that.

"So, You got pulled into the thing too, Huh" the meaty wizard stabbed a bit of potato with his fork.

"This thing?" Hari sipped his cooling tea.

"The Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh, that," suddenly the tea tasted bitter, so he put the cup down. "Yeah, Just as I get Home from a training journey, I get whisked away to here, then told that I have to Compete or lose my Magic." Movement in his right sleeve drew the eyes, as his albino cobra slide from a pocket in the sleeve onto the table.

$As we are not going Home, Could I get a Rat or something? 'Bane is starting to smell tasty again.$ the snake looked his human in the face, as his body wrapped about the tea pot, sucking the heat from the enchanted clay.

$I will ask.$ Hari turned to Sirius, "Kutama, is wanting a Rat…"

A wide eyed Black nodded, before calling out, "Teaki, A minute if you could?"

Teaki popped in behind the two, "Professor Doggy called?"

"Yes. We are in need of a Rat, alive, and not a pet please." Black had to fight to get his focus back.

The elf bobbed his head, and popped away.

"So Long-Bottom," the nasal voice made the name into two words. "Just could not have a quiet year, could you?"

"Go away Malfoy." Neville sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" the Blonde stopped over three feet away. "I just came to congratulate you for getting into this Deathmatch." He looked about, "Where is the Glutton?"

"Weasley?" Granger asked, "He was taking out of the Tower last night, and never came back." She flicked a glance at the Blonde and his Goons, "At least you learn to stay out of reach, the moRon would be right here, for another round."

"Out of reach?" Hari asked her.

"First Week, this term, this inbred idiot insulted me and Neville." Hermione sighed as she fiddled with her robe. "As Neville smashed the Troll twins there, I bruised my knuckles on his face."

"How you are still in School…" the blond pinked.

"Your Father had the choice." Hermione smirked at the Pureblood. "I could be expelled, but so would you, with your wand snapped, and core bound. The Curse you got off was proscribed, and while not one of the Three, it carries heavy penalties for use by a minor." She shrugged her shoulders, "He and Snape agreed that a week of detention with our Heads of House for everyone was an acceptable compromise."

"That and Dumbledor wanted the whole thing swept under the rug." Neville grumbled, before smiling. "Gran walked with a stiffer back that week. Until the Cold got her joints."

"Age gets them all." Hari murmured, as he stroked the snake.

"Nice Snake." the Blonde stepped closer. "I did not know you could bring a snake to Hogwarts."

"No one asked me, before dragging my ass all the way from Japan." Hari retorted. "He was in my robes when I was summoned."

"Heir Malfoy." Black set his spoon down, "Allow me to introduce my Heir, Lord Potter."

"Your Heir!" the blond screeched, only for the Cobra to twist about and flair it's hood.

"Lord Potter?" Granger asked softly.

"Yes, My Heir." Black restated. "Now that He is back on British Soil, it is official. Will be taking him to the Bank to make it Ironclad."

"I challenge!" the ferret squeaked.

$Who is this noisy gaki, and why is he being so loud?$ Kutama tasted the air.

$White Ferret, and he seeks to claim the title of Heir of Black from me, that the Dog-Wizard said was mine.$ Hari smirked at the look of shock on the green trimmed robed wizards. "If you are challenging on grounds of Incompetence, lay out your argument. If you are challenging on grounds of Skill… name your second, and stakes. If you are just challenging because you are feeling butt-hurt… those two boys look like they will rub it and make it feel better."

Neville snorted his juice that he was drinking all over Black.

Black and Granger were just looking at Potter with expressions of awe.

"Damn Professor Black..."

"When you said Potter was better than you…"

"We had no Idea he would be this good."

Two redheads dropped onto the bench on the other side of the Professor from Heri.

"I Know." Black wiped a dry tear from his eye, "His Father would be so Proud." before he noticed the mess that was his robes. With a wave of his hand, his robes were reset to rights.

"How did…"

"You do that?"

"With enough practice, any spell component can be bypassed." Black puffed with pride, "Be it motion, incantation, or even wand. I could clean my robes wandlessly by the time I sat my NEWTs."

"Yeah, because the Byrds kept throwing their drinks in your face all sixth and seventh year." a warm and worn voice spoke as a raggedy wizards closed on Black.

"Moony!" the professor stood to hug his packmate. "I knew you would make it."

"Moony?" the twins choursed.

"Padfoot." the werewolf, smiled into the hug.

"Padfoot?" the twins echoed.

"Let me introduce the Son of Prongs, Hari Naru." Black broke the hug, as he waved to Hari, who bowed from the shoulders.

"Prongs?"

"Are you going to do that everytime they say something?" Hermione snapped.

"There is one More." 'F' gasped. (the home knit sweater, with a large 'F' peeking through his school robes.)

"Then We will have the Whole set." 'G' never broke eye contact.

"That bastard was the one found in your Brother's bed." Lupin hissed as his eyes swept over the twins. "Where is your brother?"

"Infirmary?" the twins offered as one.

"Your Mother came and got him last night." Black reclaimed his seat, "He mouthed off to Longbottom and Granger here, and Minnie brought him to Poppy, before calling in Molly." he picked up his spoon. "I warned the boy not to bother Lord Potter here, but the idiot did not listen, and the snake there drove him off. Your Mother took him home afterwards." He locked eyes on the Blonde across from him. "You were offered a choice, which is it?"

"You have no Idea how to uphold a House in Our Society." Malfoy preened.

"Point. " Hari nodded, "Counterpoint, I do not intend to. When Lord Black embraces the Long Night, I fully intend to take House Black with me. I am pulling the Majority of Potter Assets from British control, as I bring Potter to Japan."

"You Can't Take Black out of England!" the blond went for his wand, only for the Foo Dog to clear the table, engulfing the boy's throat in its massive mouth.

The entire Hall went still as the blond boy hit the floor titles. Then Snape was up and running towards the group.

The Headmaster just sipped his cocoa, as he reached for another toast point smeared in marmalade.

"Release him at once!" the Potion Master had his wand pointed at the silk wearing mage.

"And this is?" Hari asked Black, his hands disappearing into his sleeves.

"Potion Master Snape." Lupin answered, "Some call him professor, but many say he just yells at the students."

Hari nodded, before turning his Emerald green eyes on the man, "Master Snape, Are you interfering in House Black business?"

"What does Black," he flicked his wand at Sirius, "have to do with this?" the man sneered.

"The child on the Floor tried to challenge my being named Heir to Black. When I told him that I planned to leave England, taking House Black and Potter with me, he went for his focus." Hari stood, stepping back off the bench, his arms never once moving. "Are you involving yourself in these matters? Last chance."

"I am the Boy's Godfather." Snape sighed, the wand dropped to his side. "How can I descalate this stitchuation?"

"Malfoy was offered three options;" Hermione chimed in. "He was offered the right of Incompetence, Skill, or I believe 'Butt-hurt'." the twins snorted. "Incompetence Potter was willing to talk it out. Skill; Potter asked for Seconds and terms, as for the third…" her eyes flickered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"I see. Malfoy and I will see you after Dinner. Your Second?" The Potion Master sighed.

"I name my Grandfather." Hari nodded his head, "The Terms? And I do not mean the means. What is the Challenger putting against the Value of House Black."

"Nothing." Snape snarled back.

"So… the only thing keeping me from killing the brat is…"

"Your Honor." Longbottom said. "But nothing says you can't put a toe in." he waved a rasher of bacon, "Malfoy has nothing equal in value to Black, except Black."

"Explain." demanded Hermione.

"Dear Draco is third in line to the Ring of Black, right after Potter. With Potter where ever he was, Lord Malfoy was pushing Draco's claim hard. With Potter back, Lord Black is locking Potter in as Heir. With Potter planning on moving the Houses overseas, Malfoy's power base will be cut in half, if not lower." a bite of his bacon, "Most of Malfoy's money is from their marriage to a Daughter of Black, Draco's Mother. Moving the Base Wealth of a House is the right of the Head of any House, but if Potter takes Black, Malfoy will have to follow to collect, should he die without Heir." finishing off his bacon, and wiping his finger on a napkin, "Now the only thing Malfoy has Close to being equal to Harry's position in Black, is his own. He can bet that he and Snape will defeat Potter and his Grandfather, but he will need to put his right to the Ring on the line to do so, or Potter could just kill him here."

Hari blinked.

$Ah! Food has arrived!$ Hari turned to see the snake staring at the rat hanging from the Elf's hand. The elf flipped it toward the snake, for it to lash out and snag the rat as it 'fell' into range.

"Gah, Kutama! Swallow before you chew!" Hari gently picked up the albino cobra that was trying to force the rat into it's jaws, before tucking it to his sleeve.

"Wow." Neville gasped, "and I thought seeing Ron eating was upsetting."

"Teaki. I need a way to speak to my Grandfather." Hari bowed his head to the elf. "Can you help me?"

The elf gave the human a long look. "Mister trust Teaki?"

"Teaki has not mistreated me nor mine. Under Teaki's care, I have come to pleasant times. While Teaki is the only of his kind I have met, I not heard bad things of them." Hari smiled, "I trust Teaki. I would even call him friend."

"Oh no" whispered Neville, remembering the elf he called 'Friend'.

The elf stilled. Then slowly extended a hand, "Teaki show." as Hari took the offered hand, the elf snapped, and they disappeared. The Foo dropped the boy, and looked about, before scrambling under the table to Black's side.

"A new pet?" Lupin asked.

"No." Black sank his fingers into the mane to scratch the 'dog'. "He belongs to Hari. Shit-ta-something."

"Shi-ka-ga-mi" Hermione spoke the word slowly for the old wizards.


	5. Chapter 5

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

Ch 5

[translated(japanese)]

$parseltongue$

121

A deserted hallway on the seventh floor. The only thing of note is the animated Tapestry of a Knight trying to teach a pair of trolls Ballet.

Hari and Teaki popped in, facing the tapestry just as the trolls reenacted the 'Nutcracker' with the poor knight. Hari looked at the scene before him, blinked twice, then nodded. "Kho would have been a better choice. The costume and props are better for this style of movement, the simpler moves convey a deeper story." turning to the elf. "Never could accept Ballet as an Art. Everybody is always moving."

The elf just looked at the human like he was crazy.

"You said something about me being able to talk to my Grandfather." Hari reminded the little guy.

Waving at the blank wall behind them, "Walk up, down, three times. Think of what you need."

Hari blinked, then did as instructed. 'Need a way to speak to Grandfather.'

The cold grey stone blurred as a red 'gate' grew out of the wall. Within the Torii gate, a paper Shoji door filled the space. The 'knock' of a shishi odoshi fountain, and the door was flung open… to reveal another behind it. Again the Shishi Odoshi knocked and the door slid open. This repeated until a total of 130 Torii gates had been revealed and opened.

The last opened onto a well maintained yard, with a short man sipping tea, and eating dango.

"Go aisatsu Ojisama." Hari bowed, never taking his eyes off the old man.

[Ah, Hari! We have been waiting for you.] the 'Supreme Commander' popped the last of the sweets into his mouth, washed it down with his tea, then whistled sharply.

The pounding of feet heralded the coming of a group Hari did not know he had been missing until he saw them. A little guy, about knee high on Hari, on spotting him, dashed through the gates, and grabbed the mage about the knees.

[Master Hari!] the squeaky yet pungent yokai cried into his leg.

"Kotto Kuzo." Hari smiled down at his little friend. "You been behaving yourself?"

"English?" the guy looked up at his human.

"We are in England." Hari looked up as the rest of his Parade were entering the gates. Over everybody's head, he saw his 'Mother' hand Grandfather his walking stick and a small pack. As Grandfather entered the gates, Hari waved to his mother, who smiled and waved back. As Grandfather cleared the first gate, it closed, as did the next, and the next… until the Head of the Nura Clan stood before his grandson, and the last door slid closed, and the gate was reabsorbed into the wall. "Welcome Everyone, to Hogwarts. Please use English whenever possible. There is Power here, so watch your step. I have yet to meet the Kami of the Castle, as I doubt she has a shrine or altar, but rather inhabits the whole castle. Also, if you are hungry, ask for an Elf." Hari waved to Teaki, "This is my friend, Teaki. While he is not the only elf, he was the first to answer my for service. My Foo says he kinda smells faintly like Kotto."

A Cat faced and eared male handed Hari a full duffle, "Anything to get out of the Bar. I was getting way too close to being my turn to entertain a few of the Patrons." His ears flattened on his head in distaste, "While the tips are nice, the Ladies get very grabby."

The Monkey faced guy off his shoulder sneered, "Oh, Jigo Tama, the World cries for your misfortunes."

"Shut it, Nomipikka. It is when I am being groped by both your mother and her sister!" Jigo bared his fangs.

"Both of you, Quiet." the old man flared his Fear, causing everyone to calm. "Hari, You were taking us somewhere?"

"It would only be polite, Grandfather, to introduce you to our Hosts." Hari once more turned to Teaki, "Teaki, my good Elf, could you please guide us to the Great Hall?"

Teaki scanned all those looking at him. Three cats, two Turtles, a Fox, a Racoon, and a monkey, not to mention the old man who scared the proverbial shit out of him. "Follow Teaki." Best to allow Heady Whiskers deal with this.

121

Black had finished his porridge and was finishing off his coffee as he waited for Hari to return. Moony was grilling the Twins over their knowledge of transmutation. Granger was right there testing her knowledge along with theirs.

Malfoy had been taken by Snape to the Potion Master's office, to call his Father so they could plan for that evening. The troll twins were looking lost until that pug-faced bint stepped up, and snapped her fingers. The boys snapped into position on her heels, the massive Girl who normally tailed her watch from the Far Table. A blond and a brunette tapped her on the shoulder, and nodded toward the Door. As the Trio exited, tongues began to wang, words being whispered across all four tables.

'Hari not even in the Castle Twenty-four hours, and already he is upsetting the balances within and between the Houses.' Black chuckled to himself. 'Just could he have done had he been here for first year?'

The Doors swung open, and the Charm on the Door began to play 'Cats in the Cradle', as McGonagall swept up the aisleway, to the Table. Her normally cool expression, was a touch frigid. Someone was going to get in trouble, and by the way she was glaring at the Headmaster… Black just smirked.

No sooner than her tartaned cover bum hit the chair, did the Foo Dog beside him perk up.

The Door burst open, as a 'Darkness' settled over the Hall. Only two points of light cut through the 'Night'. One fell on the Headmaster, but not to illuminate, but more of a Bullseye on a dartboard. The other Fell on Hari Nura… as he paced into the Hall. A slow measured pace, that of a Dragon stalking a Knight of Old.

"Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor. Allow me to introduce my Grandfather, Nurarihyon Nura, The Head of our Clan." Hari's voice carried across the Hall. The Night pulled back, revealing a short man, looking almost as old as Dumbledor, sucking a pipe, and leaning on a staff. "We will be needing Housing, Or is the Hosting Skills of Hogwarts really that poor, and We have to find alternative Housing?"

"Hey Boss!" a Voice behind where Hermione was last seen called out, "This one smells of Tama!"

The Night Faded as Hari lost his hold on the jutsu. As light Flooded back into the Hall, a White with black spots 'cat-man' was standing over Hermione. The witch screamed, and swatted the male.

A female 'Cat' quick marched over and grabbed the male's ear, "You are just smelling her pet."

"Ita! Yes, she has one those as well, a large male by the scent." Male mewled, "But she also smells like you rather then Lady Wakana."

The female stopped, glaring at the tom, before turning to Hermione. "With permission." She stepped closer, and as if she was kissing the girl's check, inhaled through her mouth… "You do." the cat's ears perked up, "You do smell like us Tama." releasing the ear of the male, she cuddled up close to the witchling, "So, Nii-chan, who among these apes is worthy of our time?"

Hermione just stared at the cat people, her eyes wide, feeling as if her world just shifted axis… "Ah, define your parameters of Worthy."

"Touche'" the neko rubbed her shoulder against Hermione's, " The name is Nala Tama. The Tama is as much a part of our Name as it is part of ourselves."

"Hermione Granger. And while I have no idea about the Tama issue…" she looked about, as many were watching her, "My Cat issue is a Private one, and would like to keep as such."

"Talk about it later? Just between us girls?" the Tama butted her head against Grangers, before standing and strutting back to Hari's side.

"Mister Potter...Naru...Lord…" McGonagall tried to grasp the proper title of the Young man before her.

"Mister Naru or Lord Potter will do." the youth bowed his head to the witch.

"Harry, my boy..." Albus purred.

"You Sir, have not been granted that level of familiarity." Hari barked, interrupting the respected Wizard. "You will address me by my Clan Name, or my Title. Headmaster."

"Lord Potter." McGonagall spoke gently, "One does not speak that way to the Headmaster. Not without reason."

"Reason." Hari smiled. "Reasons like ten years of attempted access to my vaults, Like where he left me, the night my parents died, like the three contracts he tried to push through for my hand in marriage." The Boy's hands were in his sleeves, nowhere near his sceptre. "Have I not enough reason to speak this way to the Head-Bastard?"

McGonagall noticed the twitch of the Headmaster's hand with every accusation, and knew that the boy spoke the truth. She was there that night back in '81, after all. "I am willing to hear you out, but in the Great Hall is in poor taste. My Office afterwards…" her mouth drew into a pucker, "I was going to say, I had arranged guest quarters just after you left the infirmary, this morning. I will have the housekeeping staff open a few more rooms."

"Thank you, Headmistress." Hari bowed his head, before seeing Flitwick peering over his coffee mug, "Duel Master Flitwick?" The half-breed squeaked, "I was told to seek you out if I ever landed in these parts. A Master Chin Fu Kim said you were the second best duelist in the world."

Flitwick went still, "And who did he say was the best?"

"He claims that Title… for the time being."

Flitwick threw back his head and laughed. "We will see boy." He drained his cup, "We will see."

"Mister Potter." Albus tried again. "I will need you to sit for the Hat."

"Why?"

"So WE can sort you." The grand wiseman smiled, "Of course."

"Sort me for what?"

"Which House you will be in here at Hogwarts."

"Why would I be in a House." the Hari cocked his Head, "Headmistress McGonagall is getting us Quarters, and at the end of the Year, I am going Home. By that time, there will be nothing here for me, but to say goodbye to a few friends, finish a fued or two, and then fade into the Night."

"Harry, my boy. There are forces at work here, that you have no comprehension of. I say that you are staying, here in England, until I say you can go." Albus flared his Presence.

Hari looked to his Grandfather. "Sofu-sama. I understand that to be a threat to the Second Son of the Second Heir of the Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. This Defiler of Goats has kidnapped me, tied my Magic if not my Life to a Game for the Masses, and now has all but promised that I will not be allowed to leave, when the Games are done." He counted to five in his head, "Then Flashes this weak ass Fear at me."

Flitwick coughed his laugh into his fist.

Nurarihyon snorted, "Well Grandson. He brought Fear into this. Show him Fear." a wave of his pipe, and the assembled non-humans followed him to a open space at the red and gold table.

Hari drew his hands from his sleeves. His right hand had a folded and twisted snake between two fingers, as his left hand had a ceramic oni half mask. As the mask covered his face; chin to his eyes, the paper snake left his fingers, exploding into smoke. As the smoke cleared he was holding a sword, four foot blade, three foot handle. Hari held the hilt in a wide two handed grip as he shifted into an aggressive stance.

Albus went for his wand…

Hari vanished…

The wand in the Headmaster's hand was knocked flying. The back of his chair lost the top foot of its height, as Hari flickered into sight, kneeling before the Headmaster, 'sword' in his right hand. "Try that again, old man, and I will part you from more than your wand." Hari's eyes burning with a green flame, he suddenly rolled backward as an angry red bolt of spellfire passed through where his head was. As his feet touched down, Hari charged the wizard that had fired a spell at him...Alastor Moody.

The ex-auror was not as fast as he use to be, and the peg leg slowed him even further, as he tried to backaway, firing hex after curse at the dark blue blur that was attacking him. The first two went wide, the third was a narrow miss as number four was deflected back, and then the whirlwind of death was on him. Moody tried to block with his staff, only for it to be sliced in half. His wand was next, just short of his fingers, and as he tipped over onto his backside, the 'Sword's blade' stopped half an inch from his divited nose.

"Anyone else want to test my Fear?"

"Your Fear?" Moody asked, "I thought you were attacking Dumbledore."

"I was. He flashed his Fear, trying to bend me to his will." Hari stepped back, lifting the blade away from the downed man, "Grandfather told me to show him real Fear."

Moody's replacement eye rolled to see Dumbledor. "I may have released my Aura." the Headmaster replied to the unvoiced question.

The sword popped as the Mask crumbled and a black asp curlled about Hari's fist and hissed at him. $The magic of this one tastes of two.$

$We watch this one. Good job going straight to nagamaki form. Do you want to stay? or…$

$I go. Yawa will stay. Call if needed.$ the living snake popped into smoke, and a twisted and fold paper snake, that Hari tucked into his left sleeve.

"Young man." Albus stated, trying to reclaim his authority, "I am going to need you to turn that weapon over."

Hari looked at the Old man, cocked his head. "If that is what you want, Sir. Yawa Fetchi [fetch]!" He approached the wizard, and handed over the paper snake, just as the Foo Dog brought him the Old Man's wand, which he tucked into his sleeve. His eyes lost focus as his fingers touched the wand.

"My Wand."

"Your what now?" Hari blinked at the Head Bastard.

"My Wand." Albus pointed at the Foo Dog, "That mutt just brought you my wand, and I would like it back."

"Yes. I think you would. But, you see, I was trained never to return the weapon to the man who is threatening your life." Hari turned away, "You threatened me and mine. I do not trust you, and I will not arm you." He took a step, "And my Dog is not a Mutt. He is a Foo."


	6. Chapter 6

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

Ch 6

[translate]

$parseltongue$

121

Hari Stopped at the table on his way out of the Hall. "Black, Lupin, Granger, and Longbottom. I invite you to join us, as we settle in." He Looked to the Twins, "We have not gotten to know one another yet, so I will say…'Let's do Lunch.'"

"Smashing!"

"Spot on!"

McGonagall, with a pinched look about her mouth. "This way Lord Potter." As the 'Parade' vacated the Hall, whispers rose across all four tables, and six robe colours. Albus sat back, fuming as he listened to his snooping charm.

As the Headmistress climbed the stairs, the group followed on her heels.

Black leaned over the young Lords shoulder, "How did you do that attack thing?"

"Shun-po." Hari answered, "A flash step. Line of Sight, straight line." He looked back over his shoulder, "While I do not have Fear as the rest of my Parade does, I have learned to mimic it through my magic."

"You just handed over your sword?" Neville asked from his other side.

"Yes and no." Hari answered. "He needed to feel and be seen as having a bit of power over me. A paper snake is a small price to pay. I am keeping the wand though." he drew the Wand, "Even in Japan, we have heard of the Death Stick. Taking it from Dumbledore's hand means it is mine. Had he not gone for the Wand, I would just have been showing off." the wand went back up his sleeve. "But that was not my only Shikigami of that form." he drew another paper snake from his sleeve, before putting it back. "I always keep two origami foci for my Shikigami, and it only takes an hour or two make more." He flicked his wrist, fanning a sheaf of papers with asian ruins on them. "Not like Ofuda, that take a hour or so each. But each Ofuda is a spell in of itself." the fan too vanished up his sleeve.

"So do you use that Sceptre at all?" Granger asked from where she trailed in their wake, Nala had looped and arm through her left arm, purring quietly as they followed the Wizards up the stairs.

Hari looked over his shoulder at the Witchling, "For My Combat Spells, if I should need to bring up a wall or down a gate. It is more of a Force Magnifier than a focus. Now that I have the Elder Wand, I can spin a tighter spell-weave, and increase my reach. Most of my spell work is by Ofuda or ring focus." he flashed a small pearl ring on his right pinky.

121

Albus cursed under his breath. The Boy knew that he now held the Elder Wand, and it's Loyalty. The Boy also was not defanged by the handing over of this paper snake. He twirled the twisted and folded snake by it's tail. Minnie had a crink in her tail, and the longer he let her stew, the bigger the blow out was going to be. But it also was possible that she might be completely thrown off by chasing this rabbit down its hole, that she would forget to ream him at all.

His eyes flashed across his Domain, spotting the Bones Girl, chatting with her friends… 'Just hope that she has not called her Aunt in to this, as it would be the Last thing I need right now.'

At the Ravenclaw table the spacy, silver bug-eyed blonde smiled serinely at him, before waving. 'Bugger, that Bint is going to Royally Centaur me, if her Father ever finds out.'

The twins were whispering, and judging by the thoughts he could 'read', they were planning on a prank war with Black and Lupin, as a test of their Pranking skills.

The Beauxbatons 'Bints' and Dumstrum 'Duds' were clueless, and he hoped to keep them that way. Most of the Slytherin were too busy with their internal politics to worry about, Malfoy being the 'thorn in the paw' and with Potter and Snape leading this Dance… 'This could be my chance to wedge a toe in the door, so to speak.'

Then he heard something that drew his attention back to Black…

121

"Excuse me Harry," Lupin called from his place in the cue, "I do not mean to be rude, but some of your friends smell rather odd, and none of them smell … human."

"That is because of those of us from Japan, I am the only Human. The rest of my Parade are yokai sworn to my service as I am sworn to my brother's." Hari had turned to look at the old wolf. "We are operating under 'guest rights' here. Treat us with respect, and we will return it ten fold."

"The Headmaster…" McGonagall started to say.

"Treated me like a child under his care, not a warrior here to do battle." Hari turned to her. " Japan might not be a member of the ICW, but we know of Albus Dumbledor, and his true legacy. It is not that he is a bad man, he is just an old man, one who has gotten use to having everyone do as he says, not as he does, and he expects everyone to obey. He cannot comprehend someone one telling him 'No'."

"And when he tried to have you sorted…" McGonagall nodded to herself, "He tried to force you down a path he saw you taking, not the road you were walking."

"Malfoy and Snape tried to tell you how things were done according to English views, when you are Handling Black affairs." Neville smiled, "Malfoy should have known better, but his thought that you taking away his inheritance caused him to overreact and over reach his station."

McGonagall led them down a hallway, to be met by an elf, dressed in her tartan colours.

"Ah, Tocky. I was hoping to see you. It seems we are needing the whole wing."

"Yes, Mistress Kitty." the Tama snorted, "I have already seen to it. Young Sir, Elder, and Smelly here in first room." he waved to the first door on his left, as it swung open, Hari, Nurarihyon and Kotto Kozu stepped into the doorway, Neville joining them. "Kitties here, Gets great light." the Waved hand opened a Door to the Right, as the Tama surged forward, Nala dragging Hermione along in her wake. "Turtles were harder, but we just flood bath." A wave at the second left handed door. "Monkey and Dog, Here." the second on the right, "Behave." He waved at the third door, on the right, "Ladies here. Room gets cold in morning, but the bed is heat-charmed."

"Blessed Be" the pale girl in a white and baby blue snowflake Kimono cried as she bussled passed the elf.

"My own Den?" the Vulpine Vixen in a black and orange Kimono pranced in on her heels, heading straight for the bed.

From the Kappa's room the sound of splashing as the two 'turtle men' rehidraytrated. The Monkey man had shed all pretense of being human, and was climbing the curtains, to hang a hammock, as the Tanuki was piling the pillows in the corner, as he made himself comfortable.

Hari Stepped out and Bowed, from the waist, including the head, to the Headmistress. "Milady. You are welcome to Call on us at your Fancy. We will do Tea."

Hermione sucked in her breath through her teeth, as the young Lord return to his room to unpack.

"What?" the Matron Witch demanded of her prize student.

"He not only respects you, the low bow from waist, but his head too is a sign that he trusts you with his life, and the life of his Companions." The bushy haired witchling spoke softly, "He only offered a head nod to Professor Dumbledor, and that was as his Host. He greeted Professor Flitwick as a fellow warrior, and Professor Snape with the respect of his mastery, only. "You, he offers full honors, and tea. He will probably do the same to Madam Pomfrey, so if you want to invite her along with you when you come for tea, she will no doubt be welcome."

Suddenly Nala was wrapping her arms about the witchling shoulders. "Why does the Elf call you 'Kitty'?" Nala Tama rubbed her head along Hermione's.

McGonagall straighten, looking away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Nala Tama squinted her eyes at the older woman. Hermione sighed, "As near as I can tell, most Elfs nickname us humans. I am Miss Bushy or Miss Chippy, to most. The Professor here is Kitty because she can shift her form, to that of a tabby. As a Master of her Art of Transmutation, she of course embraced the highest form of the Art, the changing of self."

"The ability to fully become a Neko?" Nala Tama hissed in pleasure, "Oh Kami-Sama!"

"Why are you hanging on Granger like that?" McGonagall glared at the 'cat girl'.

"Um." the Witchling swallowed, "Second Year Potions accident."

The Scot frowned, before the memory clicked, "Oh. Are you going to share that with them?"

"I am leaning that way." The girl looked out the side of her eye at the furry limpet hugging her, "I do know that they will not drive me away. Infact, they will welcome me, no matter what, just on the Origin of my issue alone."

The two male Tama also poked their heads out the door, "So, what is the rules on Tomcatting around?"

"You need to be back in this Hallway by bell strike, Nine O'Clock, each night. And no roaming until Six the next morning." the Witch glared at the males. "I have enough trouble with my 'Boys', I do not need you two added to the mix."

"Yes Ma'am!" the two males chorsed.

"Harry, Are you Ready to Go?" Lord Black asked from where he stood. "The Bank will take an hour or two… plus any shopping you will want to do afterwards."

"Okay, Padfoot." Hari patted the Lord on the shoulder, "Nala Tama, you are in charge. Keep the others in line. Headmistress, Grandfather can be appeased by feeding him sweets and tea. Just assign an Elf, to keep him fed and he will only trouble you if the Parade is threatened." He Bowed Low again, and followed the Lord out, the Foo on his heels.

121

Albus sighed, it looked like the Major Issues were not directed at him this morning…

The Great Doors slammed open as Dowager Longbottom, Strode into the Hall.

'Shite! Spoke too soon. Was not out of here Fast enough.' Albus mentally cringed. "Lady Longbottom." Although Her son had assumed the title, making Alice 'Lady Longbottom', With their Hospitalization, and her being Regent, it was just easier to call her 'Lady Longbottom' until Neville took up the ring, or Frank regained his mind. 'Like that is going to happen!' Albus put on a grand smile, "What brings you to our Hallowed Halls?"

"I _Received Word_ that Heir Longbottom was endangered, once again, and the _Great Dumbledor_, did nothing to Protect Him!" the Prickly Witch Snarled. The sarcasm in her tone, indicating that Word did not come from Staff or the Press, and that Albus was as Powerless as Arthur Weasley in a Dark Artifacts raid on Malfoy. "Now Why am I hearing Hearing about this from my Grandson's owl, and not you or McGonagall?" She tapped her cane on the floor.

"Ah,Yes, Lady Longbottom. Last Night, your Heir was not the only Heir to be selected for this Tournament, that was a complete surprise. Heir Potter also was called, and returned."

A cough from Sprout, "Headmaster has misspoke, Gus. Lord Potter has been called. We now have five Chosen, for a three Champion game." She smiled, "Neville was chosen as 'Fate's Bitch."

The Vulture wearing Witch snorted. "That Boy. There are Days that I wish he had not followed his father, but was sorted to your House, Poma." the Dowager sagged, dropping her 'Cloak of War', as she turned back to Albus. "I do hope that you were planning on writing me this morning, I warned you last year what would happen if you failed in your care of Any of your students. I count this as a Failure."

"I put up an Age Line, I had Alastor Moody as a Security Consultant. I told everybody at the first of Term, and again two nights ago, that this was for of Age Wizards, and not to be entered into lightly." Albus countered.

"Did I hear you right? Of Age Wizards only?" Gus stood up straight, suddenly very interested in what Albus was saying.

"Yes." the wizard frowned at what the Witch was asking,

"Poma, where is my Heir?" the Witch had switched from one warpath to another. "Neville and I have House Business to take care of."

The doors behind her creaked open, "Oh Gran. I was hoping to be here when you arrived." the Stalwart voice of her grandson carried over the nearly silent Hall.

"Come Neville, We have have House Business to see to." she bustled by the bulky boy, as the great doors swung open, rather then be smashed. Neville just shrugged as he grinned at the two Hufflepuff Honeys he hoped to chat up, before following his Gran' out of the Hall.

Gus was moving so quickly, that they caught up with Lord Black and Hari Naru at the Gates. "Lord Black."

"Lady Longbottom." he bowed his head to the witch, "May I introduce my Heir, Lord Potter, Hari Naru."

"Not Potter?" the Dowager asked.

"No Ma'am," Hari bobbed his head, "I was adopted by the Nura clan in Japan, before I took up my heir ring for Potter, at the age of six. My Father died shortly after that. It was what caused me to learn to Harness my Power so quickly… so deeply."

"Ah Hari. Your… pet." Neville tugged on his own right sleeve.

"Kutama." Hari smiled at one he hoped to call 'Friend'. "He got it down, and now will sleep for a couple of days. Main reason I am keeping Yawa at my side." he scratched the Foo behind the ears. "Don't worry, I know most countries and nations on this side of the World are not comfortable with that subject."

"Something I should be aware of?" Gus asked.

"No Gran." the bulky boy blushed, "It would just upset you."

The Witch snorted. "Floo?"

"No." Black answered, "Hari's first time. Odds of him ending up in Knockturn Alley are too high. Then I have to find him before he burns that place out…" He shook his head, "Promised Bones that I would not be the cause of any trouble."

"And Malfoy?" Neville grinned at the older wizard.

"Not my fault." Black grinned back. "Scion Malfoy had no right to challenge at this time. Any trouble resulting from that falls at House Malfoy's feet."

"This I want to hear." Gus' eyes sparkled.

"This Morning at breakfast, Scion Malfoy came to insult me as he does on a weekly basis. Lord Black introduced Lord Potter as his Heir. Heir Malfoy took affront to an outsider claiming something that was promised as his, and challenged." Neville snorted, "Lord Potter offered Heir Malfoy three options, Right Compatince, Skill, or Butt-hurt. He was willing to talk out Compatince, Face Malfoy in a Duel for Skill, but for the third, Lord Potter suggested that Scions Goyle and Crabbe could help Heir Malfoy by, and I quote, 'Rub it and make it better'."

Gus snorted. "I will be wanting that memory for the House collection."

"Okay Hari." Black stepped through the wards, "Release Yawa, You can re-summon him in Diagon Alley." As the Foo popped into smoke, and Hari caught the paper dog, He stepped into the Wards. The Dome over the Castle and Grounds shimmered as a Gong rang out.

Black dropped his left hand on the lad's shoulder. "Relax. Don't fight me, it is going to be bad enough as it is." And twisted into the either. The Longbottoms a step behind.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: okay readers. The caps at odd times are because the Word is more than just the word. It is the difference between house(where you live) and House(which include bloodlines, magic, and wealth). It has to do with my style.

The Night Parade comes to Hogwarts

Ch 7

[Translate]

$parseltongue$

121

With a smart 'Crack', Black and Nura snapped into being on a cobble packed street, just off the main Alley. As Hari tried to regain his bearings and his stomach, and not in that order, The Longbottoms arrived right behind them.

"What in the 'Ima made aisuru jigoku'…" [ever loving Hell…] Hari growled.

"It gets better, when you are doing the Traveling, and not the carry-on." Neville gasped, "Or so I am told." he glared at his Grandmother, "You have to be Sixteen to learn to do that on your own."

"Or an Adult." Black smiled at the boys, "Something to think about for next week. A very useful skill, once mastered."

Gus raised an eyebrow, first at Black, then at Neville. "Can He learn it in a week?"

"Moony, er, Lupin will teach them. As Hari does not have Class, and Neville is excused if he is learning skills and spells for the Tournament." Sirius shrugged, "Apparition would count."

"See to it." Dowager Longbottom barked, as she led her Heir to the Bank.

Breathing deep, Hari and Black followed in their wake.

At the Gilded doors, Hari read the lymeric over the Entryway. "Who would be stupid enough to try to steal from Goblins?" He asked his Father's friend.

"Every few." the Pureblood Lord smiled, and nodded to the Guards, "The only ones that try more than once are the Ministry and the Wizengamot. But then They are mostly idiots, led by idiots."

The Guards snorted in amusement. The younger of the two barked in a rough voice, "Is not Milord on the Wizengamot ?"

Black chuckled, "Don't rub it in!" as he led his Heir in to the Marble Mausoleum of Money Management. Inside they queued up, and were quickly seen by a teller.

"Next!"

"Good Day." Sirius smiled at the teller, "May your Coffers fill with gold. Lord Black needs to speak with Managers of House Black and House Potter. It concerns my Heir, now that he is back on Imperial Soil."

The Goblin, peered over his glasses at the Humans, before scribbling a couple of notes, and handing them to a page. "Wait over there, Someone will be with you shortly." He waved towards the back of the Lobby.

"May Profit fall upon you." Hari bobbed his head, at the dismissal.

As the two Lords, moved away, joining the Longbottoms in a waiting area, The goblin scribbled a note...

121

In a small office over the Quality Quiditch Supply store, a raggedy man, in clashing colours, was scribbling notes on a sheet of butcher paper, as his clouded silver grey eyes gazed into the space between him and the table. He used his 'Seer' gift to 'Scry' the eather, seeking tidbits of news, that the extra dimensional beings though he should know. After Scrying, he then would decipher his scribblings, then encode his messages to the masses in stories about the great Rotfang Conspiracy, updates on the Crypto-Magi-Zoological beasts, and in the Puzzels.

He was jared from his 'Work' by the tapping of a White Owl, that had Chosen Luna in her First Year, but the Witchling knew that the Owl was only hers, until it found its true human. Of course the Owl had agreed to bring it's pet with her, when she Bonded to her Wizard. Good servants were hard to find, after all.

Opening the window, the Editor in Chief slipped the note-scroll from the bird's talon, as the Bird looked over the scribbling on the paper. The bird scratched at one entry, before flying out the open window.

'C.F. plots to kill S.B. … no, C.F. puppet, L.M. bribes troll U. to kill S.B. for his gold and (the sketch of a crown)'

Lovegood blinked twice, "Caramel Fudge of the Rotfang is being framed for the Murder of Stubby Boardman? Lollipop Merrang is bribing the troll Underbridge to lay claim to Stubby's gold and Royalties." he muttered. "Well I have my page one story."

He read the note from his 'Moonbeam' daughter.

Lord Potter returns. Headmaster does nothing. Potter fainted from 'Core Drain' and Black stood guard. Castle is restless, as factions swirl. Power unchecked due to drain, clothing indicates east, south Asia. Nargles avoid him.

Noir seams entranced, Potter might be the One.

Maebnoom

Xeno sighed, his baby girl was growing up.

He drew his quill to hand, and began to build his story outline… he had to protect Stubby after all.

121

Susan Bones and her BFF Hannah Abbott were just finishing up breakfast when Lavender Brown dropped onto the bench opposite of the huffs.

"Did 'Our' Neville just shrug and wink at you two?" the bubbly blond asked.

Sue sighed, "If you must know, we are in talks, to talk about dating. What is it to you?"

"Total beefcake, wealthy heir, and chosen to compete?" Brown frowned, "What is there not to gossip about. How long have these talks been going ? is it just Dating, or are you trying to see if more is on the Table? And what are you going to do about House Bones…"

"One, you are asking the wrong witch." Hannah smiled at the gabby gryffindor. "Two, you are asking the wrong questions, and third." her sweet smile turned nasty, "Third, Longbottom is ours. When we parted last, it was agreed that until talks had concluded, the three of us were off the market." she stood up, Bones on her heels, "Good day." she then strode from the Hall, Susan trotting after.

After the Doors boomed shut, Sue burst into giggles, "Where did you come up with that… potting soil?"

"I was tired of everybody overlooking me, seeing me as 'Bones' friend', or the Other 'Puff. Besides, Neville is ours. Granger is the only challenger, and he already claimed that she was as a sister to him." Abbot smirked, "Besides, the only Reason he did not talk to us this morning was his Gran arrived before he could get back to us from the first step of reforging alliance with House Potter."

"For a half-blood, you really know these House Politics." Sue hugged her friend. "Even better than me."

121

In the Tama suite

The 'Toms' had wandered off, as Nala was curled up on the bed closest to the windows, as Hermione was seated in a chair sipping a cup of tea, heavy on the milk.

"So… Potions?" the tama had decided that the witch had put her off long enough.

"Two years ago," Hermione sighed, before setting her cup on the table next to her, "Something was attacking the students here. In the tradition of our House, the House of The Brave, also known as the House of Fools, Longbottom and I brewed a very tricky potion, Polyjuice, in an attempt to sneak into the Dark House of the Cunning. We had a third conspirer, but his actions afterward proved that he was at best, a fair weather friend. To use the potion, we needed hairs from our targets… I mistook a cat hair on my target's robe, for her's… and ended up like this…"

The witch's bushy 'ponytail' fell away, as her ears rose to the top of her head. Her cocoa brown eyes yellowed as her muzzle grew slightly, and an auburn fuzz grew over her exposed skin. She shifted slightly, before a bushy tail flickered at the base of her skirt.

"How…" Nala half rose from the spot of sunlight drizzling in through the windows.

"Similar to what Professor McGonagall does, but mine takes a few minutes, and I do have three forms. Only the Potion Master, McGonagall, and Poppy know of my status as a furry. Black and Lupin know something is not 'right' with me, but are too polite to inquire." Hermione closed her eyes, as she began to reverse the transformation, "While the Fuzzy Form is my 'true' self, I prefer to be Human during the day. If I join you and the Boys overnight, I will furry out." She paused, "Well, maybe not the Boys…"

"You don't like boys?" Nala purred.

"Well, it's not that I don't not like 'em. But have you seen the mouthbreathers here? Of the three guys of acceptable manners, Longbottom, Malfoy, and Zabini, none are acceptable for other reasons. Longbottom is courting two witches, at this time. Malfoy is an inbred loudmouth, who is going to get his pasty pale posterior pulverized personally by Potter, or as you know him, Hari."

Nala Tama grinned at the girl, "What a way with words."

Hermione smiled back, before beginning to purr, "As for Zabini. His mother is what is referred to as a Black Widow. Now it has not been proven, but her last six Husbands have died, usually in unexplained accidents, leaving her a very wealthy witch, and supposedly on the hunt for number seven."

Nala Tama grinned as she eased down, to sprawl in the sunlight, a rumbling purr rising from her chest. "You fear him or his mother?"

"Not fear exactly, but while he is pretty, he is not that Pretty." the un-furry witch sipped her tea, "Besides, there are other options now. When the Time comes for that sort of thing. Besides, the Lads from Dumstrum are good looking if you want something on the Beefcake side."

Both cat-girls giggled as they enjoyed the sun streaming in.

121

[goblin Tongue]

The two groups did not have to wait long, as two Younger Goblins in vests, cravats, and polished shoes, arrived to lead them to their Account Managers.

Hari and Neville nodded their good byes, as they followed their respective Adult into the Labyrinth of halls and offices.

As Hari and Sirius entered the rich office, the Wizard barked a laugh. "Ass-Crack! He is finally here! I give you my Godson, Harry Potter!"

Reading the Name on the Door, Hari shook his head, [Greetings Master AShrack, Please forgive the Human, he has not humped a leg this morning, and is feeling a bit…]

[It must have been sometime since he last had a morning 'Leg', he has been mispronouncing my name for twenty years now.] the Goblin squinted at the boy, [Your accent is…]

[I was taught by the Silk-weaver Clan. They do not have the skill with ore that this side of the world is known for, but I can spin a rope, stronger than iron, thinner than a hair, and will not be cut by steel.] Hari bowed his head, but his eyes never broke contact with Ashrack's.

[Only 'Rope'?]

[Yes Sir. That is all they would teach, as the Looms were not made for human hands, nor do I have the reflexes to dance the threads. I can and do twist the silk, to better than most novices. Spent three moons learning what they had to teach me, as I worked to buy my Brother and Grandfather Robes that would give them the edge that they would need when their Parade was challenged.]

The Goblin's eyes widened, [Parade? As in Night Parade?]

"Yes sir." Hari bowed again, "Sorry, but the Tongue is hard on the throat. I am Hari Nura, of the Night Parade of the Nura Clan. My Brother is the Third Heir, as My Grandfather is Nurarihyon, Supreme Commander." He bowed from the waist. "I have claimed my Lordship of Potter on my thirteenth birthday, as is customary by my Clan. Lord Black here is asking me to take up the Heir Ring for Black as well."

The Goblin was quick to fill out the forms, naming Hari Naru as Heir to Black, confirming that Lord Black's Will was correct and up to date. He then had Hari dictate a Will for House Black, dealing with only House Black matters. Everything Else was to be handled by the Potter Account Manager, Barchoke.

As Hari slid the Black Heir Ring onto his left middle finger, power flowed through the young Shegengi. He felt the Wards of three properties in the Isles reach out and stroke his core, before pulling back. This of course triggered the Potter Ring to reach out, and it's Warded Properties. Hari stumbled. "Okay, that was no fun."

"Good. That should be the last of…"

"Sorry, no." Black frowned, "Heir Malfoy has challenged for the Heirship of Black, on grounds of Competence. I need the Black-Malfoy contract, a copy will do, and since we are going there, Include the Black-Lastrange contract too, please."

"Purpose?" Ashrack scratched a note into his ledger, "Just for the records."

"Scion Malfoy acted as if He had the Right to question my edict as who was to inherit Black and what they could do with it. Either the child was misraised, or is overstepping his position in a bid to cement his inheritance."

"Okay." the goblin drew out two scrolls, placing them on the desk, before tapping a set of carved and filled runes on his desk, causing the two scrolls to become four. He then return the two originals to their cubby, before passing the two copies to Lord Black.

"I will also need to open an Heir Vault for my Heir. Seed it with 15,000 gold. 2,000 for in coin on our way out. We can get that from the counter." Black looked at the 'boy', "Are there any contracts in play?"

The goblin flipped through his ledger, "Ah, yes. Lord Malfoy, as a Proxy to your Grandfather and acting regent, signed a contract for Heir Black to Marry first born Daughter of Greengrass. It was involving a loan of … respectable interest, and while Greengrass has paid it off, they can not afford another like this last one.

Hari leaned over to read the notes, and whistled. "Offer House Greengrass twice the last princable, two percent interest, over ten years. Say that they have proven their value as allies and business partners. House Black seeks to insure that it's Heir is not bankrupting his bride's House."

The goblin raised an eyebrow to Lord Black who nodded back. "Well, that explains Draco's actions. Must remember to thank Luci, for all his hard work."

Barchoke entered the office carrying a ledger similar to Ashracks, "Ah, Lord Potter. Sorry I took so long, but had to sift out the Aisan files, as Manager Sharptooth has those assets in hand." he sneered, "Almost doing well enough to rival my handling of the Potter Accounts." he set the ledger on the desk, opening it, "Just a few things, milord. I need a signature here to open these Accounts, A Will for Lord Potter, and then there is the matter of your Proxies in the Local Government."

Two minutes to dictate a new Will, sign the Ledger, and Name Lupin as his Proxy for the Government.

121

Ten minutes later the two Lords joined Neville and his Gran on the steps of the Bank.

"Lord Black." Neville stepped forward, offering his hand, the Longbottom Head of House glinting in the sun.

"Lord Longbottom." Sirius clasped the brawny boys hand in his own, "May Present my heir, Lord Potter."

Hari too grasped the massive hand of his 'friend' "Lord Longbottom. Congrats."

"Lord Black," the master of Longbottom looked at the older wizard, "May I have the honor of showing Lord Potter about the Alley? Gran has lunch plans with her… Circle."

"Actually, Lord Black, I was hoping you would join me, as the … young lords get reacquainted, maybe reforge the Potter/Longbottom Alliance."

"I do believe I shall. Hari, I will meet you at that shop there in two hours." he pointed at an ice cream shop. "Behave." He offered his arm to the Dowager, and allowed her to lead him off into the crowd.

"First stop, for any wizard of England. Ollivander's. Most go just after their eleventh birthday, and never cross his doorstep again for their own needs." the big boy snorted, "Me on the hand, was given my Father's wand, until I destroyed it protecting the School, and was given a Holly and Phoenix wand, but that was broken when I rescued Weasley's little sister. So I have been to see Ollivander twice now." he fingered the wand up his sleeve, "It is a right of passage. Trust me." as the door swung shut with a tinkling bells heralding their arrival.

"Mh, Black Ash with a Runespoor venom and Cassowary Feather. Ten and a half inches, rigid." a Man with wild hair stepped from behind the Shelves, to lean on the Counter. "Don't tell me, Mister Longbottom, that you broke your wand again."

"No Sir." Neville grinned, drawing his wand with a flourish, to present it to the Maker. "She is doing well, and seems very happy in my care." His

"That she is." the Wand-maker rolled the wand in his finger-tips, before handing it back.

"And it is Lord Longbottom now, Sir."

"Oh?" the puffy pompadoured peddler's eyebrows matched his hair, High and wild. "Your Father…"

"No, I was Chosen. Fate's Bitch I believe." the Large Lad laughed at himself, "Damn Goblet of Fire spit out five Names. The Rules state, only those of Age could be chosen. Albus did not prevent me from being Chosen. I have been declared an Adult. "

Ollivander blinked twice, "Five you say?"

"May I present Lord Potter; Hari Nura." Neville stepped aside to clasp a hand on the shorter Champion.

"I sense Power on you Lad." Ollivander stepped around the counter to circle the boy. "And only some of it is yours. I sense a Wand, but it is not yours...yet." His fingers trailed over the young Nura's left sleeve, "Your Septure is powerful; River Dragon bone grasping a … Pearl Orb, crafted?" he tapped the item in the Sash on the Hari's hip. "Your Ring; Pearl and a Silver harder than steel…" he tapped the Ring on the right hand pinky. "A handful of single use Foci in both sleeves… as well as two Familiars." He stepped back, "So, why did you come here?"

Neville shrugged, "Right of Passage. The Wand he carries, he just took off The Headmaster. He has no idea of our Magic, and is going to need a Wand in the coming Year. I did not think he would want to use the 'Death Stick' in the coming Tournament. People are already having objections to Us being entered into a Game that had three Champions already Named."

Garrick was leaning on the Counter, fell off at the mention of the 'Death Stick'. Picking himself off the floor, "Did you say the Headmaster?"

"Yes. The old man Challenged Hari here over being Sorted. Hari is only here for the Triwizard, before returning home to Japan. As he is not a Hogwarts Student, the Headmaster had no right to Demand a Sorting, and Our Lord Potter objected to being told what to do by what was to him, an Innkeeper."

The Wand maker snorted, but nodded.

"When Albus Flared his Aura to force the issue, Hari turned to his Grandfather, before showing a few of his skills. But had no wand, just a Myrlin damned big sword." Neville grinned again, "Albus went for his wand, but Hari was faster...from across the Hall, he disarmed the Headmaster, cut off the top foot of the Headmaster's chair, avoided Moody's Stunner, and pinned the old Auror to the floor." His grin grew larger, "Then his sword turns into a snake, he hisses at it, before it puffs into a twisted paper snake."

The white bushy eyebrows quivered, "Shikigami? Can I see?"

Hari pulled out a paper Yawa, and stepping to the far side of the room, twisted the origami dog, as it exploded into smoke, as before the smoke cleared to show the Foo Dog… Four feet at the shoulder, it's head equal with Hari's. "May I introduce Yawa. My steady friend and steed, in times of need. Only the Heir of the Keikain Clan can hold more Shikigami at a time then me, but most can wield greater Shikigami. Each has a different medium; I work with Air, and paper."

Ollivander stepped forward to allow the Dog to smell him, before running his fingers through the mane. Several golden hairs driffed out, to be collected in his palm. "Would you mind if I used these to craft a wand or two?" He waved a hand at the boy, "They would do for your core, and we just need to find your wood…" he turned to lead the way into the back of the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

The Night Parade

Ch 8.

121

Diagon Alley...

Two hours later…

The two young lords were eating ice cream out front of the shoppe, when Black stroled up.

Finding the wood was quick, Ebony, with six hairs from Yawa twisted so that they were almost as long as the 11 and a half inches of unyielding wood. It took over ninety minutes for the Wand Crafter to turn the blank, infuse the core, and polish the shaft.

While Ollivander was applying his craft, Neville took Harry first to Madam Malkin's for robes that would hold up to the Scottish Winter Weather, then to Twilfitt and Tattings for 'Something' befitting his station. Both shops had copied his robe/kimono design, with notes on how they differed between the sexs. Madam Malkin copied the design of his Tobi socks, so that she could send him a half dozen wool blended, charmed to self dry and keep his feet warm.

They Brosed the book store, including the Adventures of Harry Potter, the Boy Who… books. Snickering at the young girls that watched with wide eyes as the two Lords bought them each a copy of the HP-BW books.

Their wandering took them past a store with the name 'Junk Shop'. Harry wondered in, and looking through the shelves, found a couple of wrist holsters, but not meant for wands. He bought them, and after placing one on his right wrist, he placed his speture in it. He nodded, and grinned at the shop-keeper, and placed the other on his left wrist. He would find other things for it later.

He stopped at the Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment store, and ordered a few of their more 'select' items, to be delivered to Hogwarts in the next few days.

They returned to Ollivanders to retrieve Harry's wand, purchase two wrist holsters( one for Hari, one for Neville) and both a Deluxe wand polish kit for Hari, and a refill for Nev. They ended their wandering at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where they had a quick bite (Fish and chips for Hari, a Goblin Club* for Neville) before ordering sundayes from the creamery confectioner.

"So, did you Lads have a good day?" The Lord of Black leaned on the rail of the patio surrounding Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Pretty much." Hari bobbed his head. "We hit most of the Shops, but for the Quidditch and broom stores. Neville seems that while I need a broom, you would want to take me." he frowned, "Something about a Godfather's right of passage?"

Black perked up like a shepherd's dog hearing the word 'Ball'. "Well then, if you are anything like you were as a yearling, You will take to it like a Niffler to Shiney." He snorted a laugh, "I bought you your very first broom. Your Mother was not impressed, nor was the cat."

121

Three hours later, two tired young Lords trudged up to the Castle. The grim-dog, bounding about them.

"Next time we go to the Alley, I am leaving the kid at home." Hari huffed to Neville.

"It was not too bad, but he does act like a child on a sugar high, only I fear that he will not crash." Neville strode slowly at his side. His Massive Strength from the years of working in the Greenhouses the only reason he lumbered at a comfortable pace rather than dragging like the onmyoji.

The Dog blurred into his human form. "Besides the Basics of Apparition, I think we will be teaching you the art of the Animagus!" Black barked at them from the Gate, before tapping it with his wand, causing it to squeak open. Once they were past the worn stone of the Gate, as the Wards dragged over them, (Hari shivered as the Wards cressed him, Tasted him) a flick of the Professor's wand and the Gates swung closed.

A few minutes later, they were in the Great Hall.

All was quiet, as all eyes were on them, the moment they stepped past the Great Doors.

With Hari a step ahead of the others, the Charm on the Doorway of the Great Hall, Engaged…

"_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_Can you feel it comin' in the air tonight? Oh Lord, oh Lord"_

A throaty woman's voice carried through the Hall, carrying a sense of doom, foreshadowing, and even rebirth.

"_Well if you told me you were drowning_

_I would not lend a hand_

_I've seen your face before my friend_

_But I don't know if you know who I am"_

The Muggleborn raised their heads, looking first at the Lord in his dark Blue Silks, then at the Head Table, before looking at the 'Sky-scape' where the vocals were coming from. This promised to be more than was whispered this morning.

"_And I was there and I saw what you did_

_I saw it with my own two eyes_

_So you can wipe off that grin, I know where you've been_

_It's all been a pack o' lies"_

Hari looked at Black, who shook his head, Lupin, who had a look of Fear in his eyes, to his Grandfather, who just sucked on his pipe.

"_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it comin' in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well I remember, I remember, don't worry_

_How could I ever forget_

_It's the first time, the last time we ever met_

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up_

_No you don't fool me_

_The hurt doesn't show_

_But the pain still grows_

_Some stranger to you and me_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_

_And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_Well, I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord,oh Lord, oh_

_I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord"_

As the Music died down, Hari spoke to the filled Hall, "Well that was ominous."

The tables were filled with food as the House Elves delivered the food. Hari sat between Neville and Hermione, across from Black and lupin, who were bracketed by the weasley twins. It seemed that Kotto had found the kitchen, as the food placed before Hari were not the heavily fried foods of that morning, offering rice, chicken, and greens.

The rest of the night parade intermingled with the 'House of the Brave" as they sampled the foods of this new and ,for the most part, welcoming culture.

As dinner was winding down, a wizard in Black silk robes, his slicked back and down to his shoulder blades, approached, a snake headed cane clutched in his off hand. "Time is upon you, Potter. Are you ready to surrender Black?"

"Who are you, Sir?" Hari stood, his hands folding into his sleeves. "What gives you the Right to speak to me in this manor?"

"Lord Lucius Malfoy. Lord of Malfoy, and your Opponent." The sneer on the Wizard's face showed his disdain.

"No, I was facing Draco Malfoy, Heir of Malfoy. With Master Snape as his Second. What gives you the Right to dictate the terms of a Duel, that you had no say in offering in the First Place?" the Hall darkened.

"I am now your Challenger. My heir has become unable to face you." The derision dripping from his lips.

"Then you will have to up your ante, from all links to Black to include the Rights of House Malfoy." Hari snarled back. "I was willing to settle this with a 'Child' overstepping his boundaries, but for a 'Lord' to set aside the boy, and Declare that I am to face him as well…" he let the threat fade.

"Know your place, mongrel."

"My Place?" the Hall darken almost completely, "I know my place, Sir. Allow me to identify myself to your inbreed Society. I am Naru Hari, Lord of Potter, heir to Black, Left hand to the Third Heir of Clan Nura. I am both a fully trained Shegenju and an Onmyoji, and a leader of my own Parade. I have humbled everyone who has crossed my Path, with Two exceptions. My Grandfather, and my Brother. Choose your next words and actions carefully."

Lord Malfoy sneered, and with a flair that could only be practiced, returned to the House of Silver and Green.

"Okay." Hari turned back to Black, as light flooded the Hall once more "Did Malfoy withdrawal, or did he up his ante?"

Catching a glimpse of someone near the white headed wizards, Black stood, "I will find out." he followed the minor lord across the Hall.

121

"Cissy." Black drawled as he closed on his cousin. "We need to talk. House Black business."

"Dog-breath." she waved away from the table, then led the way. Once they were out of direct earshot, Sirius motioned for to raise privacy wards. As a bubble of hardened air snapped about them, "What is this about?"

Pulling his grandfather's pocket watch. "Call it half six. Luci has declared before me and my Heir that Draco is unfit to face his Challenge for the Ring. Is House Malfoy withdrawing, or upping their ante. You have until the first strike of the Hour." he started to turn away, before turning back, "This next Friday, make plans to be here. We will be talking about Your Place in House Black."

The shock of His words, allowed the ward bubble to fail just before he hit them.

121

*The Goblin Club= like the muggle sandwich it is 'named' for; Roasted Dragon (sliced thinly), bacon (not so thinly sliced), and self roasted chicken (fire-breathing), stacked between three slices of homemade bread with two cheeses, lettuce, tomateo, and a touch of Mayo.

AN; making a list of songs that Play as certain people pass through the Main Doors of the Great Hall. Professor Black cast the basic charm, but he overpowered it, so that it would last a few days. But because of the 'Sky-scape' of the Great Hall, and the 'Sentience' of Hogwarts, The Charm is set into the stone of the arch. Only during the Welcoming Feast will it be quiet. Some songs will shift and change. For now only five songs are set in 'Stone'. Below are my choices. Albus avoids the Great Hall's Main Doors, and is never the First through, when he does pass.

Flitwick; Oingo Boingo's 'I love little girls.'

Snape ; the imperial march. (Darth Vader's theme song.)

McGonagall; Cats in the Cradle (will most likely change it)

Black; AC/DC 'Back in Black.'

Potter with both rings; 'In the Air Tonight'

Albus; 'Cold-hearted Snake.'

Ron Weasly; 'Feed me.' from 'Little Shop of Horrors'

The Weasley Twins; "We're in Trouble'

Hagrid/Krum, "I'm too sexy."

Needing Staff and song suggestions. If you think of any students that could use a theme song. Anything up to '93. Have Fun, and allow the Lyrics to drive the 'game' rather then the title.

Looking for a real zinger for Fudge and Umbridge. each.


	9. Chapter 9

The Night Paradecomes to Hogwarts

Ch 9.

Isdh

121

As the Great Clock over the main doors ticked, tocked, and clicked its way to Seven o'clock, the Hall tables were filled hissing and whispering the three schools decided the fate of the duelers, before they even stood, let alone touched a wand.

At the first strike of Seven, the gong bell sounded, tolling the end of an era… in more ways than one.

Hari stood, his hands buried in his sleeves.

Black stood to bellow across the Hall, "Malfoy! Do withdraw your challenge?"

Lucius stood, his hair and cloak floating in his wake, as he posed regally. "House Malfoy is willing to place it's Ring on the line… if Potter will do the same!"

All eyes snapped to Hari, as he adjusted his glasses. The clock tolled once more. "To clarify. The winner of this Challenge of Skill walks away with two Lord's Rings, and the Heir's ring to Black. This is the Challenge you are declaring here?"

The bell tolled a third time.

Malfoy smiled warmly, "Exactly."

"I find that acceptable. Duel Master! Prepare the Hall!" Hari called just before the fourth tolling of the bell. As the bell tolled three more times, Flitwick had stacked tables and benches so that everybody in the Hall could watch, all the while not unseating a single student, nor causing them discomfort, nor undue movement. Now more than half of the width of the Hall was cleared, as shimmering walls rose to surround the two duelists, and the half-goblin.

"Lord Potter! I must protest." Dumbledor stood from his golden throne, "The wand you have taken from me has no place in a squabble like this!"

"Headmaster." Hari nodded a bow to the oldman. "You are correct." he swept the 'Death stick' from his sleeve, only for five sets of eyes to lock on to it. "This wand would be quite the Prize, if we were not gambling for bigger stakes." holding the elder stick by the tip in one hand, the base in the other, Hari wrung it like a towel, before twisting his wrists, snapping the wand into shrapnel.

"**NO!" **

The shout sounded from four throats; Albus, Lucius, Igor…. And Krum.

"I know the gifts of the Elder Wand, Sir, and I know the weakness of the Wand. Should Lord Malfoy win, the 'Wand would have been his. When Death released the Stick into our World, He moved the balance towards the Power of One over the Power of Many. You claim to be a Champion of the Greater Good, but You carried the 'Stick for over Fifty Years!" Harry swung back to face the Lord of Malfoy. "My Lord, Are you ready?"

"I Am," the Blond wizard sneered.

"Duel Master, Count us Down." Hari pulled a Mempo, a face mask, an Oni rather than a Yokia, designed to protect his face and spread Fear among his Foes, from his Robes, before sliding it onto his face.

Flitwick coughed, "All who are fighting this Duel, please enter the Floor!" Snape stood at Narcisssa's shoulder, pulling Draco close.

The Weasley twins were working the crowd, double time, as they collected wagers. Moody stumped to the Potion Master's side. "I got Five Galleons of the Lad."

"Done." Draco snapped out.

"You got Five gold on you, boy?"

Draco pulled the five shiny coins from his pocket, handing them to Snape, who was then handed five from the ex-auror.

Seeing as everybody who was going to fight was inside the Shields, Flitwick cleared his squeaky throat, and stepped back out of the shields. "On my Mark! Bow!"

Malfoy sneered, but bowed from the shoulder, 'Proper Society Image and all that'.

Nura bowed from the Waist, but never broke eye contact. 'Those about to Die, I salute you.'

"Positions!" the Duel Master trilled, before, "And… Begin."

Flowing like water over silk, Malfoy drew his wand from his Cane, as lashed out with a cyan blue bolt… that passed through the image of the boy… to crash into the Shield Wall behind.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Thundered Malfoy. He then began to throw every spell he knew that was not of the 'Three'.

"Ah, It is my take on my Clan's bloodline magic." Hari's voice echoed from the sky-scape. "Step one is to shroud yourself from any and all senses of your opponents. Step two known as the 'Moon's reflection'. I offer a shadow for my opponents to attack…" A Hari rippled into sight beside Luci, only to be ripped to shreds as the Blond's wand slashed through it. "But do be careful. Many a Warrior have Fallen to the Shadows of the Clan's Masters."

"**Homo Reveilo"**

Hari's laugh echoed off the rafters. "I did say 'All Senses'." Before there was another rippling by the Pureblood elitist, but he ignored it… until the pearl gripped in a bone claw smashed into his wrist, knocking the wand flying.

121

Albus leaned back in his Throne, fuming at the audacity of the child, to destroy a relic of such Power. But as he watched, Malfoy twirl about, firing off spells, left and right… only to have them impact with the shield spells around the room.

Then the Boy rippled in beside the Lord, only to be revealed to be a shadow.

The Boy continued to mock and belittle the Lord, only to continue to avoid the enraged adult's spell fire.

"**Homo Reveilo"**

Albus then frowned. The Boy's Magic could block even that spell? When the Boy reappeared, and smashed Malfoy's wrist, only to be disrupted as Malfoy brought his cane down through the Boy's head, showing that it was only an Illusion. An Illusion that could strike and not be hit.

"Kare o mago ni shiro!" The small old man, who was about the same size as Flitwick, called out.

"Anata ga meirei suru yō ni, saikō shirei-kan!" Just before a steel blade erupted through Malfoy's Chest. Malfoy dropped to his knees, as the Young Lord appeared at his back, a short sword buried to the hilt in the Lord's back. "As the Victor, I lay claim to House Malfoy, and all its assets, debts, and Markers. By Magic, Law, Right of Contested Skill. He raised the Stakes, He shall pay."

The Body of Malfoy fell from the Blade, as the New Lord turned to Flitwick. "Duel Master, Summon the Healer, to pronounce time of Death." He stepped away, wiping the blood from his blade.

Poppy scurried over to body as Flitwick dropped the shield wall. A couple of quick passes of her wand, and her head bowed, as she closed the deadman's eyes. "Lucius Malfoy, died November 1st, 1994. Time 7: 14 pm. Noted by Madam Matron Poppy Pomfrey." the Bell in the Clock struck.

Albus stood with a solium sadness. "Students, I was thinking that this was just a show of skill, not an execution. If any student needs to talk about what happened here, tonight, I implore you to talk it out with the upper years, and your Head of House. Matron Pomfrey will see anyone who has the need, and even make arrangements if more is needed. Those not directly involved, to your Dorms."

In a somber silence, the Students drifted out of the Hall, leaving what was left of House Malfoy, Potter, Black, Snape, Moody, and Potter's 'Grandfather' facing Albus.

Potter had knelt by the dead body, and was working the Ring off it's Hand.

"You DARE!?" Draco snarled as he broke away from Snape, going for his wand again. Only to be stopped by a growl as the Foo faded into view, in its Mount size.

"If It had been you, Heir Malfoy, I would have just shaved your head, and Allowed Black to handle everything else. But With Lord Malfoy interfering in House Black affairs." Harry turned to glare at the boy, as he stood. "Lucy here raised the stakes, He put his Ring on the Line, demanding that I do the same. Are you willing to swear on your Magic and Life that you would have surrendered the Ring to me within the next two days?"

Draco, shaking with Fury, just glared at the new Head of his House.

"Beware, Heir of Malfoy, that by the Bylaws of House Malfoy, you could lose more than just House Black." Harry slide the Ring onto his middle finger of his right hand. As the ring settled into place, a flickering of magic across his hand, and showed a small ring on his Fore finger, the Malfoy ring on the middle finger, the Potter ring on his ring finger, and the pink pearl on his pinky. "You attack me or mine, You threaten my Alliances, or you Damage my Property, including members of My Houses, and I will strip you of everything but your…" he cocked his head, thinking of the correct word, "Knickers."

Harry picked up the Wand and cane that Lucius had been wielding. Tucking the cane shaft under his left arm, he worked the Wand from the snake head topper of the Cane. He approached the shaking pale blond wizardling, tucking the wand into his sleeve. "I have been told that you Walk these halls like you own them. Seeing as you are the Heir to the third Wealthiest House in Britain, I can see how that is appropriate."

"Third?" Draco stopped shaking.

"First is Black. Until last night, you were Heir presumptive to two of the three wealthiest Houses. Black hoards it wealth better than their secrets and Magic. Then there is Potter. Potter does not have half the coin that Black has." Harry snorted, "We do not even have half the Coin Malfoy has. What We have Are Assets. Potter owns half of Magical Britain. As I told my Accountant today, 'The Gold must Flow'. No One moves against Potter. If We 'get pissed and take our ball and go Home,' Magical Britain's economy crashes, and your Gold Coin becomes worthless, if you can even get to it. Then there is House Malfoy...the last two Lords used their coin to buy Half the Government. Those Malfoy does not flat out own," Harry grinned sinerestly, "We have over a barrel of a different … Mold."

"You are sharing a lot of House Malfoy secrets." Narcissa hissed.

"Yes, I am, Dowager Malfoy. But then everybody here is privy to the Knowledge, if only by Rumor." Harry turned his Killing Curse green eyes on the Wife of the man he had just killed. "Friday night. After Lord Black was decided your Fate in Black, I will be talking to you about House Malfoy, and your Duties there in." He looked Draco in the eye, "You are still Heir. You might not inherit, but your Sons will." The Cane was offered to the Lordling, as was the topper. "The Blood of Malfoy should carry the Symbol of the House, with Pride. Your wand should fit, and as long as no teacher objects, it more than a fancy walking stick."

"Milord." Draco took the cane shaft and topper, and with a practiced motion, strode from the Hall.

"Dowager?" Narcissa asked.

Not looking at the Witch, "As Wife of the Former Lord of the House, you are expected to fill certain roles, as you reap the benefits of your many years of service. I have need of you to fulfill certain duties. Duties, that I will talk to about on Friday… After you have seen to your last duties to your Former Lord Husband." He turned to look at her, "I leave his body in your tender care."

"And If I choose to throw him onto a pile of Dragon Dung?"

"A waste of good dung." Harry snorted, "But that is for you to decide."

"May I have his wand."

Pulling the Wand in question from his sleeve, Harry stroked it, before handing it to the widow. "Take it. Let it be a reminder for future Lords Malfoy, not to trend where they have no Right."

"Harry, my Boy, there was no need to kill, tonight." Albus poured his soulful sadness into his words.

Not looking at the old man, Harry Potter snarled, "Headmaster, Are you interfering in House Black and or House Malfoy business?" without waiting for the old man to Answer, Potter exited the Hall, Black and his 'Grandfather' following, as the Foo Dog turned to mist.

"Tippi!" Narcissa walked over to her Husband's side, looking down on him, before kicking him in the side.

"Tippi here." a shriveled Elf in a silk pillowcase whimpered.

"Tippi. Take the body back to the Manor. I need him cleaned and dressed for a Viewing. I do not care how he is treated before tomorrow evening, but he Must look every bit the Pureblood he was." she petted the Elf, " When you are carrying him up the stairs to his room… drop him down the stairs a time or two for me."

Tippi's ears rose like a cat's standing three inches above her wrinkled head. "Tippi needs must hurry. Many times Tippi will need to drag Lord Peacock up the stairs. Tippi's magic not what it was. She always drops things on the last step." Tippi nodded to herself, before snapping and vanished with the body.

Snape grinned at Narcissa, "Your whole stable is going to help Tippi drop Lucius down the stairs, aren't they?"

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell her to share in the fun." Narcissa gasped in mock horror, "I guess I will just have to let them do it all night until they get it perfect."

Snape and Moody snorted.

Albus just frowned.

"Alister, If you could see to allowing your paranoia slide just once, I think Dowager Malfoy needs a drink or two to settle her nerves before she Floos home. I have an old Scotch, single malt, that needs emptying." Snape offered the crazy eyed vetern. "Anyone slipping _Anything _into hundred and twenty year old scotch, other then ice, deserves what you do to them."

Moody snorted again, pocketed his gold, and followed Snape and Dowager Malfoy to the Potion Master's office.

Albus frowned. First, he was not invited, Second he was ignored by everybody not a student of Hogwarts, and now he finds out Snape had scotch older than him...

121

As this was from Albus's POV, I could not incorparate the Translations in real time.

[Finish him Grandson!]

[As you Command, Supreme Commander!]


	10. Chapter 10

The Night Parade Comes to Hogwarts

Ch 10

An; going to jump to the next morning. Anything that need to be covered in the aftermath, will be done in flashback.

121

The sun was just peaking over the lake, as Hari and Nomipikka staggered into the Great Hall. Due to the Fact that Nomi was a full step ahead of the young Lord, the Runic Charm on the Doors kicked in with;

_Here we come_

_Walkin' down the street_

_We get the_ _funniest_ _looks from_

_Everyone we meet_

Two steps in both Japanese Nationals stopped to listen to the theme music, the Castle had picked for Nomi.

_Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

_And_ _people_ _say we_ _monkey_ _around_

_But we're too busy singing_

_To put_ _anybody_ _down_

At this verse of the Chorus, Hari snorted, "I wonder what the Toma are going to get." before noticing where he was, "I think it reads the first one through, and plays its selection for them."

_We go_ _wherever_ _we want to_

_Do what we like to do_

_We don't have time to get restless_

_There's_ _always_ _something new_

_Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

_And_ _people_ _say we_ _monkey_ _around_

_But we're too busy singing_

_To put_ _anybody_ _down_

_We're just tryin' to be friendly_

_Come and_ _watch_ _us sing and play_

_We're the_ _young_ _generation_

_And we've got_ _something_ _to say, oh_

_We're just tryin' to be friendly_

_Come and_ _watch_ _us sing and play_

_We're the_ _young_ _generation_

_And we've got_ _something_ _to say_

_Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

_Hey, hey, we're the Monkees_

They nodded along as they eased down to the middle of the table.

As they swung into the Table, a Redhead (not of the Weasley shade) approached from the Table nearby, Yellow and Black trimming her Robes. "Lord Potter. May I sit?" a mug of liquid chocolate in hand.

Hari waved her down, as he set about making himself some tea. Moni was sipping a goblet of Pumpkin juice.

"Lord Potter. I am Heiress Bones. I seek to strengthen what was formerly known as the Great Alliance. It centered around three Ancient and Noble Houses, under our Grandfathers," she swallowed, "Our Birth Grandfathers."

"House Potter, House Bones, and ?"

"House Longbottom." the deep auburn haired witch flushed. "I am in talks with Neville, so this is not about joining the Lines, though there might be a Contract between us, once I come of age, but Nev, Hannah, and I have decided that this Generation, WE will decide on who ends up with whom. I am just here to talk about your Legal and Political angles. With you taking the Black Heir Ring, you have prevented three plans to remove Lord Black, and now with House Malfoy…" She sipped her cocoa. "Fudge was elbow deep in Malfoy's pocket. His attack Bitch, trying to score points under him, will no doubt arrive either this Morning, or tomorrow, to arrest you for the Murder of a Lord of the Realm. Just do as you have been doing. Ask them if they are interfering with House Matters. The Only one you must answer to is my Aunt, Director Bones, DMLE. And even her, you can declare most of it under House Black Business, and when in Doubt, bring all three Rings into play." another sip, "I would recommend naming Proxies for Potter and Malfoy, as soon as possible." She looked about, counted the student in the Hall, just a Honey Blonde behind her, five in blue and bronze, and three in silver and green. "It will show that even if House Potter is busy elsewhere, you have taken precautions… and that your votes are being used, and used properly."

"Was thinking Dowager Malfoy should take over for her Husband. According to 'lover' Longbottom, she was the Brains, he just was a silvered honey tongue." Hari blew on his tea, as Bones blushed, "but who to sit for Potter. The only ones I trust at this time would be the Goblins, and you see my issue."

"Yes, and while they are Honest, their approach to politics can be a bit … bloody." Bones waved over the chubby Blond in the same trimmed robes as she was wearing. "This is Hannah Abbot. My closest friend, and if you must know, my lover." the monkey-man beside Hari started to choke on the mouthful of juice he just downed.

"Good one, Bones, not nice, but a good one." Hari whacked his companion on the back, allowing him to get his breathing back under his control. "What do you know of the Great Game?" The girls were blank faced as he sipped his tea, "It is also called the Game of Houses." He set his cup aside.

"Nothing," choursed the witches.

"In the Imperial Court, a wrong move can cost you a life. It is a match of Wits, Secrets, and Lies. The First Rule is 'to never get caught'. My Sensei, my teacher in the Shugengi Arts was a player, and used the Game to run her School. My killing Malfoy would have lost me a 'point', showing that I had been targeted. But leaving him alive would have cost me three to five 'points' as not only had I been targeted, but allowed an enemy to live, and shown that I was flawed, weak. Killing him, I made a move that can not be unmade, but only someone who believes themselves above me, will move against me. Now you warn me of a possible countermove, address us as former allies, and are asking for what, exactly."

"Well, other then for you to listen to us, Nothing… yet." Abbot cuddled into Bones. "I am a half-blood, and my Father is a pureblood Lord of a minor House. I just lucked out that my Mom was best friends to Sue's, and that she was at our place, when the Worst happened. Last Year, just after School let out, we were talking about boys, and decided that Longbottom had everything we were looking for, and for simplicity sake, we decided to share. We told Longbottom the good news, on the ride back to the castle."

"So, do you have someone picked out for me?"

"No, but then we were not looking." Abbot dimpled, "We were going to let you strut about the Halls for a few days, just to see who is interested, before making any inquiries."

"Speak with Nala Tama. She is in charge of my social calendar."

"You asked your 'cat-girl' look after your social life?" Bones asked.

"Asked she says." Nomi' snickered into his goblet, before grinning at the witches. "There was a fight between the three females in His Lordship's Parade. Tama won the right to choose who He dates, who his real contenders for marriage are, which parties of the season he will attend, may attend, and won't attend. The Yoko won the right to be his left hand, is secretary, I believe is the westerner term, while Kinuyōnakaze won the right to handle his wardrobe." He turned to Hari, "You do realize that you are taking them shopping tomorrow, correct?"

"I already got some things from Diagon alley, but was told that Gladrags in the village below would be worth my time. If the girls want to shop for more, I do hope their new sisters in the art of running my life," He waved at Bones and Abbot, "will of course teach them." Turning back to the girls, "No disrespect, I have just found that letting the females handle things they want to handle, makes my life so much easier, they're happy, and I do not have to keep breaking up fights between them.

Just then the Great Door swung in, as the embedded charm on the doorway began to blare;

'_Hit it sisters!_

_I'm_ _gonna_ _cast a_ _spell_ _on you_

_You're_ _gonna_ _do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my_ _little_ _bowl_

_Say a few_ _words_ _and you lose control_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_Put a_ _spell_ _on you_

Three girls, in green and silver trim, prowled into the Hall. Two fourth years and a second year, Two Blondes, with hair even paler than Malfoy's, and a rather plain brunette.

_You'll feel the fog as I_ _cloud_ _your mind_

_You'll get_ _dizzy_ _when I make the sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_Oh yeah_

_With this_ _little_ _cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can_ _change_ _your_ _whole_ _direction_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on you_

_We're_ _gonna_ _put a_ _spell_ _on all of you!_

As they Posed under the Archway, their eyes swept the Hall. The Blonds nodded toward Hari, and began to slink in his direction.

"Ah, Bones. My sister and I have Business with Lord Malfoy." the Older Blond exhaled. It was not a sigh, but it was more of… a verbal sharing of her thoughts than talking.

"Than Sit." Hari waved to the bench at his side. "Miss Bones is advising me on Matters of Potter and Malfoy. You can either wait until I have finished with her, and state your case, state your case and have her advise me or Wait until Dowager Malfoy takes over."

"You are open to sharing your House Business before the whole of the Hall?" the brunette dropped onto the bench next to Hari, just short of snuggling up to his left arm. "I am Davis, Tracey Davis. So what are we talking about now?"

She looked at the frowns from her Housemates, as well as Bones and Abbot. "What? All this type of thing is usually handled behind wards and doors, and stuff. I never get to hear or learn about what goes on."

Bones shared a look with the Older Blond. "Greengrass, You and your sister, join us. Allow Lord Potter-Malfoy to teach Davis the Great Game."

Greengrass' eyebrow raised. "Come Tori. Let us join Bones on her side of the table, as we Watch Lord Potter teach Tracy how to 'play'." the blondes walked away, around the table, whispering to one another.

"Good move." Hari nodded to Bones. "My teaching Davis, also shows you how I play. It will also allow you to know where I stand, on Blood issues and the Like." The Greengrass girls slid in beside Bones, opposite of Abbot.

"We all can't just Kill off our Enemies." Bones smiled at the young Lord. "Then who would we play against?"

Tracey snorted, "The French?"

The Witches laughed.

Astoria smirked, "Lord Potter has already started killing them off."

As the two from Japan raised an eyebrow, Tracey smiled, "House Malfoy is Originally from France. The Name translates into 'Bad Faith'."

"Good to know." Hari murmured, "So I will not be adding that Name to my list of titles."

"So what is this Game you were talking about?" Tracey plucked the goblet of Pumpkin juice from the air as it popped in, an inch from her hand.

"The Great Game, or the Game of Houses, is a Game of Politics, Sercerts, and Lies. The three main rules, and in no particular order, 'Never do what you can get someone else to do for you', 'Never take things at face value', and most importantly, 'Never get caught'. Now I have no pawns or minions here, having just arrived. I can not use Black as anything short of a fulcrum, as that would not only damage my Power base, but my ally's as well. An ally that I will need in the coming months if not years."

"And while public opinion is in Black's favor at the moment, they are a 'known' Dark House, and Lord Black is a Light or Grey Lord, so everyone is courting his favor, as they are yours." Tracey nodded running her finger around the lip of her goblet. "But the Public can be very fickle, and turn on you quicker than an asp."

Everybody nodded and sipped their drinks.

Then the Doors began to sing…

_Frog went a-courtin', and he did ride, uh-huh_

_Frog went a-courtin', and he did ride, uh-huh_

_Frog went a-courtin', and he did ride_

_With a sword and a pistol by his side, uh-huh_

_Well he rode up to Miss Mousey's door, uh-huh_

_He rode up to Miss Mousey's door, uh-huh_

_He rode up to Miss Mousey's door_

_Gave three loud raps and a very big roar, uh-huh_

_Said, "Miss Mouse, are you within?" uh-huh_

_Said he, "Miss Mouse, are you within?" uh-huh_

_Said, "Miss Mouse, are you within?"_

_"Yes, kind sir, I sit and spin," uh-huh_

_He took Miss Mousey on his knee, uh-huh_

_Took Miss Mousey on his knee, uh-huh_

_Took Miss Mousey on his knee._

_Said, "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" uh-huh_

_"Without my uncle Rat's consent, uh-huh_

_"Without my uncle Rat's consent, uh-huh_

_"Without my uncle Rat's consent_

_I wouldn't marry the president, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat laughed and he shook his fat sides, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat laughed and he shook his fat sides, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat laughed and he shook his fat sides_

_To think his niece would be a bride, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat went runnin' downtown, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat went runnin' downtown, uh-huh_

_Uncle Rat went runnin' downtown_

_To buy his niece a wedding gown, uh-huh_

_Where shall the wedding supper be? uh-huh_

_Where shall the wedding supper be? uh-huh_

_Where shall the wedding supper be?_

_Way down yonder in a hollow tree, uh-huh_

_What should the wedding supper be? uh-huh_

_What should the wedding supper be? uh-huh_

_What should the wedding supper be?_

_oOo cutting Froggy went a courtin _

The witches snorted into their drinks at the Lyrics as the Witch in Pink turned to frown at the Archway of the Doors. The six red robed 'men' behind her moved to watch the Hall, so that she could not see them smirking and grinning.

121

Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Regent of House Bones, and all around bad-ass war-witch, opened her door to notice a paper airplane memo, flashing red, hovering over her desk. Snagging it from the air, she scanned it, before cursing, and bolting from her office, heading to the floo.

"Shacklebolt, Tonks, Robard! On my six!" She stormed the massive fireplace, slamming her badge into a recessed plate, before barking, "Hogwarts, McGonagall's office. Catnip!" the fire turned green, and swallowed the four Aurors.

121

"Hem-hem. I am here to collect the Murderer of Lord Malfoy!" the high pitched voice of the Toad faced witch in Pink, declared to the whole of the Great Hall. In the time after the Greengrass sisters had entered, and the Pink Witch, the Hall had flooded.

Hari set his cup on the Table, "So begins stage two. Who is she? Name and position, and influence, please."

Bones sneered, "Deloris Umbridge. Senior undersecretary to the Minister. She was the one I was telling you about. His attack dog, but she usually slips her leash, and he covers her tail. With Luci dead, you just cut short His gold flow."

"So, she has little to no legal standing right now, more bark than bite, but everyone lets her run, thinking it best to keep her at arm's length." Hari grunted, "Time to bring the bitch to heel." He swung off the bench to his feet, pulling his mask from his sleeve. As the bone white clay fixed itself to his face, "Who is saying something happened to me?"

The Toad faced bitch's eyes snapped to his white face, "You! You _Murdered_ Lord Malfoy!" Her wand pointed at the young Lord, "Take Him!"

"I Said I am okay." Hari folded his hands into his sleeves. "If you are Talking about my… issue with Luci… well that was a House Black Matter." He glared at the red robed wizards, "Are you interfering in House Black Affairs?"

The six red robed stepped back to the wall. "Ah, This is above our pay grade. We were just assigned to escort the Undersecretary while she ran a few errands." a balding auror stammered.

"I gave an Order!" the pink toad hissed.

"An Order you had no right to Give!" a Fading Red Headed Witch with a monocle stepped through the Arch way.

The Charm kicked in;

_I don't give a damn about my reputation_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

_And a girl can do what she wants to do_

_And that's what I'm gonna do_

_And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation_

_oOo skipping a page of text on 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jet. oOo_

_So why should I care about a bad reputation_

_Anyway?_

_Oh no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_


	11. Chapter 11

The Night Parade Comes to Hogwarts

Ch 11

isdh

121

_So why should I care about a bad reputation_

_Anyway?_

_Oh no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_

_Whoa no_

_Not me_

"Auntie Ami!" Sue squealed, but stayed seated.

"Director Bones." Umbridge turned to the Newcomer, "I have things under control."

"Heir Malfoy." Hari bellowed across the room.

"Milord." drawled Draco. When Umbridge had entered, Malfoy saw a chance to advance his position. He had gathered his cane(formly his father's, Mother had help transfigure both the head and shaft to hold his wand now.) motioned the goons to stay, and had moved to shadow 'Potter'.

"Ah, there you are." the masked face turned toward him, "Is this...Female a part of House Malfoy?" the insult of not calling Umbridge either a Witch, or a woman was heard by everyone.

"Not to my knowledge...Sir" the pause, was it an insult or something else.

"So, Someone storms into your school, demands to be told of House Malfoy affairs, not to mention House Black affairs, and this is acceptable? Just because they claim to work for the Ministry?" Hari asked.

"Within reason." Draco drawled. "Madam Bones could if there was reason to believe that the Student Body was in danger." He tucked the cane under his off-hand arm, "The issues with House Black and House Malfoy, only if there is a feud going on, and the populace were threatened." He sneered at the pink dressed toad, "Umbridge on the other hand has no Power of her own. But with no power, comes no responsibility. She hides in The Minister's robes, attacking those too weak to defend themselves, all in Fudge's Name of course."

"Dawlish. Take the undersecretary back to her office. She is to talk to no one until I return." Bones ordered the leader of the six red robed wizards who entered with the pink witch.

As the toad opened her wide mouth to refute the order, a pink haired witch sneezed, causing a red bolt to slam into said toad faced bitch.

"Tonks!" a blackman in tribal robes at the pink haired witch.

"Sorry. My allerigies. When the Bull-shit gets to a certain level, I sneeze." she paused a beat, "Okay, so I am responsible for half the level…" Many of the students chuckled, as Dawlish and his squad levitated the Toad-faced female out of the castle.

The Monocled Witch locked eye onto the young mage. "Just for the record. Who are you. Full title if you can. What is your purpose here." they were not questions, but demands for information.

"Full title. Half of it will mean little to nothing to you. Even I do not know all of my titlage" Hari stepped back and bowed theatrically, "Allow me to present myself; Naru Hari, Mage Lord to the Third Heir of the Nura Clan. Personal Titles include but not limited to; Plague-burner, Dragon-Slayer, Gate Breaker, Mountain Crusher." the monkey-man snorted at that one. "I have danced with vixens, and dueled with demons. I have bound Snakes to Service, while freeing the enslaved masses. Last year I took up my Lordship of House Potter. I have been named a Champion in this year's Tourney by the Goblet of Fire, Heir to Black, and as of last night, Lord of House Malfoy."

"How?" Bones all but demanded. She had a Lord before her that was acquiring titles, and was younger then her heir.

"My late Husband saw a chance to gain the power of House Potter, while securing my son's future as Heir to Black." Narcissa approached from outside the Hall, the charmed archway began to play;

Well well well(*)

Well well well

Well well well

Well well well

Highly suspicious,

Where was I last night

Seek and you shall find

And it goes in my mind,

You make me draw the line

I didn't commit any crime

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

Well well well

Why you giving me the third degree?

Why you giving me the third degree?

When I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

I'm not that cagey

But I don't need to explain

There's nothing to blame

You'll only drive me away

There's so many questions everyday

You make me go insane

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

Well well well

Why you giving me the third degree?

Why you giving me the third degree?

When I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

Well well well

Well well well

Well well well

Well well well

I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

You know I'm not guilty

Of what you're saying I do

Why you giving me the third degree?

Why you giving me the third degree?

Just why you giving me the third degree?

Why you giving me the third degree?

Well well well

"Hmm. yes." the newly widowed witch sighed, "Where Draco, a child by many standards, made a breach in edicate. Luci stomped all over decorem."

"Had I just faced Draco, he would have just lost Face." Hari removed the mask. "But ,than Lord Malfoy got involved, the stakes were raised. I bet House Potter, he bet House Malfoy… and his life." taking Narcissa's hand he kissed her knuckles, "Milady. Draco is Heir to Malfoy… for now. I find I must ask that you proxy Malfoy, until Draco is of age, or I find someone better. He needs to … unlearn a few things."

Draco grunted.

Narcissa nodded. "Draco, we will talk over breakfast." looping her right arm through his left, over the cane, they headed off to Slythren's tables.

Bones frowned at her niece who bounced next to Hannah and Daphne. "I see you are making Friends…"

"I do not know about friends…" Hari removed the mask, tucking it into his right hand sleeve. "But I have been alerted to the possibility of allies, and brothers in arms." He bobbed his head, "My friends call me Hari." He offered his hand.

Bones flickered her eyes between the young lord before her, and her niece. The bubbly girl nodded, so the Director

Clasped hands with the young lord. "Greetings Lord Potter. House Bones would like to discuss these issues further. Would tonight, over say, Dinner, be to your liking?"

Hari blinked. "Tonight. But I must declare that my advisors join us. That will include Lord Black, My Grandfather, and House Malfoy. If you include your Heiress, I think I might reach out to Scion Longbottom… there is … talk."

"There is?" the eyebrow raised over her free eye. Her eyes turned to her now blushing niece. "That is the first I heard of it."

"According to Heiress Bones, that is half of the idea." Hari smirked at the two 'puffs.

Director Bones smirked as well. "Tonight. I will ask Gus to join as well." She spun on her heel and strode from the Hall.

"Why is She bringing my Gran?" the massive Lad asked, as he moved to sit between the two witches in black and yellow trimmed robed. They scooted apart enough for him to drop in.

"Lord Potter outed our plans, and is inviting his Advisors and Allies to dinner tonight." Susan cuddled close. "Potter and Auntie are talking about the Alliance."

"And Nobody told me?" Neville glared at Hari, before the majority of the Schools.

"We are telling you." Hari grinned at the large lad. "You just were not asked. Your Witches decided you had nothing better to do."

Neville froze, "My Witches?" his eyes turned to the girls flanking him.

"Yes." Hanna looped her arm through his. "Lord Potter has shown us the error of our thinking."

"The error of your thinking?" the hedge wizard asked.

"Yes." Bones looped her arms about the arm on her side, pressing her breasts into his rippling muscles. "We thought you had a choice."

*an; okay, so the timing might be off, but Duffy is just such a sweet, short legged, Narcissa Black/Malfoy. It just fit. At least in the video…:D


End file.
